


它必不能将我摧毁

by PeachesCarrots3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesCarrots3000/pseuds/PeachesCarrots3000





	1. 敌意

第一章 敌意  
Peggy Carter。  
Tony在心里反复念了几遍这个名字，他低头看了看自己穿的棕色靴子，边缘上沾了一些泥巴，显得脏兮兮的。  
“欢迎你，Tony。”身着绿色羊绒斗篷的女主人站在台阶上，嘴角带着恰到好处的微笑，双手微微张开，“来，到这里来。”  
很好，这是一个欢迎的姿势，Tony这样想着。  
“是，Mrs. Rogers。”  
他慢慢迈上台阶，Peggy握住了他的手腕：“来吧，等你很久了。”接着，她带着Tony走进了屋子，一边走一边说，“你的房间在阁楼，行李已经放到上面了，待会儿去看看需要什么直接对我说就可以。”说着她露出了一个友好的笑容。  
他们二人在客厅门口停下了，Tony沉默了一会儿，他抬头看着女主人跟自己很像的棕色眼睛。  
别笑了，Peggy Carter，你很虚伪你自己不清楚吗？别以为我不知道你现在有多想杀了我。  
“好的，Mrs. Rogers。”  
Peggy问道：“仪式马上开始了，准备好了吗？”  
Tony点点头，同时客厅的门打开了，充足的阳光突然照进了昏暗的走廊，刺得他眼睛微眯了一下。  
他走进客厅，绕过沙发，来到壁炉前，那里没有一丝火星。  
对，这又不是晚上。  
Tony看着里面黑漆漆的灰烬恍惚的想。接着他发现了地毯上的一个垫子。  
我该跪在上面，用我的膝盖。  
但是没容他细想，一股力量便按着他的肩膀强迫他跪了下去。  
“等什么呢，亲爱的？”  
Tony抬头，一瞬间他瞳孔震颤，手狠狠地抖了一下：“没什么，Artha嬷嬷。”  
“很好，那就好，上帝可不喜欢他忠实的信徒走神不是吗？”身着浅色长袍的年老女人用手在纤细的后颈上抚摸了几下，“待会儿你该怎么做，我教过你了，相信你能做得很好。”  
“是，Artha嬷嬷。”Tony发觉自己的声音都在颤抖。  
该死的，该死的！  
他狠狠地闭了闭眼睛，这时客厅的门又响了，一个低沉的男声响起来：  
“抱歉，我来晚了。”  
Tony赶紧低下了头，毕竟他是不被允许在第一天做祷告的时候直视他的大主教的。  
“哦！没关系，所以，我们可以开始了吗，Mr.Rogers？”Artha嬷嬷说道。  
“请吧。”  
Tony盯着停在自己面前的那双皮鞋，被擦的很干净，亮晶晶的，他已经很久很久没有看到这么漂亮好看的东西了。  
上次看到是什么时候来着？Tony忍不住出神。  
哦，对，一颗子弹壳，它躺在铺满碎玻璃的地面上，在阳光下闪着刺眼的光。  
“……愿上帝与我们同在，送来他虔诚的使者，为我们诞下子嗣，绵延福康……”  
各种嗓音的嗡鸣回荡在客厅里，与此同时，一只手轻柔的放在了Tony的头顶，抚平了他双翼白帽上的褶皱：  
“愿上帝与你我同在。”  
“愿上帝……庇佑你我。”Tony低声说道。  
“抬头。”  
突然的命令让Tony呼吸停顿了一下，他不敢抬头，也不敢询问Artha嬷嬷，他只知道这是不被允许的，但却由一个大主教亲口说出。  
一只手放到了他的下巴底下，缓慢但却带着毋庸置疑的力量让他抬起了头。  
好蓝好漂亮的眼睛，就像他孩童那时还澄澈的天空，Tony这样想。他目光稍稍偏移，看到大主教身后站着的Peggy，她面无表情的看着窗外，就连Artha嬷嬷也跟装作什么都看不到一样目不斜视的盯着前方的一幅油画，似乎是着了迷。  
这该是一群多么神圣虔诚的信仰者呢？他们会在睡前赞颂上帝吗？他们会跪在神坛前祈祷吗？他们会因为新生儿的降临花上一周的时间去教堂朗读圣经吗？  
Tony忍不住想象。  
他面前的大主教，眯着蓝色的眼睛，西装革履，带着上位者的居高临下，手指越来越用力，让Tony感到有一点点疼痛的时候骤然放开了。  
Tony从他眼里看到了很奇怪的东西。  
“发情期马上就快到了，大约是一周以后，受精仪式也会在那时举行，请主教和主教夫人届时做好准备。”Artha嬷嬷笑着说道，接着转向Tony，“还有你，dear，尤其是你。”  
Tony不知道为什么并没有想移开视线的冲动，他平静地回答：“我会的。”  
“很好。”这次说话的是大主教，他手端起来放在腰间，捏着自己的扣子转了几下，然后脸上突然浮现一个笑容，转身对自己的夫人说道，“哦对了，Peggy，今晚和Barnes主教还有夫人的晚餐定在什么时候来着，我有些忘记了……”  
“六点，”Peggy回答道，表情温柔了很多，她看了看墙上挂的钟表，“所以说Steve，我们得快点了，迟到可不是一个很好的礼仪。”  
“对，是的，”大主教侧身让他的夫人好把手搭在他的胳膊上，“我想我们去的时候可以带一些自己做的派，你觉得呢……”  
“哦，Mrs.Barnes是个挑剔的食客，我可不想被她数落……”  
门被关上了，二人的声音也随之消失，房间内重新归于沉默。  
Tony脊背僵直的跪在那里，他感觉自己的喉咙处苦涩难耐。他以前不认为自己是个爱哭的人，但自从三个月前被这个操蛋的基列国管制起来之后，他觉得自己的泪腺日复一日的发达了。  
为什么会这样呢？难道是因为听到了他们在毫无隐私的讨论我的发情期吗？Tony不这样认为。  
他拼命睁大眼睛向上看去，眼泪就在眼眶底部打转，并且马上就要承受不住重力的作用了。  
“你怎么了，dear？”嬷嬷走到他面前，捧起了他的脸，终于那几颗泪珠滚落了下来，而他连擦拭都无法做到。  
“哦，我亲爱的Tony，我相信你是因为上帝赋予你最珍贵的使命而激动到哭泣的，是吗？”  
Artha嬷嬷亲昵的用大拇指抹掉那些水痕，问道。  
Tony嘴唇微微开合了两下，始终没能说出话来，于是嬷嬷又追问了一句：“回答我，孩子。”  
“……是……”Tony颤抖着细弱的声音，低下头，  
几不可闻的抽泣了一声，“是的，Artha嬷嬷。”

 

“Blessed be the fruit.”  
Tony打开铁栅栏的门，外面站着的那个身着红袍的人开口了。  
是个女孩的声音。  
Tony点点头：“May the lord open.”  
二人并肩在路上走着，过了一会儿红袍使女才微微抬起头，Tony可以看到她红色的卷发从白色头巾边缘冒出一缕，她绿色的眼睛闪着光，四下看看，悄声说：  
“嗨，你好，我叫Romanoff，”她笑了笑，露出洁白的牙齿，“Natasha Romanoff，我从Barnes主教家过来。”  
Tony目不斜视，他垂着眼睛，看着脚下的路：“well，Nice to meet you，Natasha，you know the rules，我们不允许拥有自己的姓氏。”  
Natasha哼笑一声，两人沉默的走了一会儿，Tony听到从低垂的白帽里面传出了很小很小的女声：“Fuck the rules.”  
Tony突然笑出声来，他抬头看看女孩的眼睛，后者也笑了起来。路边的守卫看到二人，皱起眉头，威胁地动了动手里的枪支：  
“安静。”  
Tony急忙低下头快速往前走了几步，虽然有些害怕，但他还是忍不住小声问道：“你的姓氏感觉很不一样，不像是这里的人。”  
“哦，确实，我父亲他是俄国人，我有一半俄罗斯血统。”Natasha回答到，她指了指前面的拐角，介绍道，“过了那里就是我们每天都要去采购的地方了。”  
“那里有蓝莓汁吗，我有点想念蓝莓汁的味道了。”Tony充满期待的说。  
“我觉得应该没有，”Natasha耸耸肩，遗憾的说，“毕竟那不是沃尔玛或者Costco。”  
女孩看着Tony失望的表情，说出了一句自己都不知道算不算是安慰的话：“不用难过，我听说我们已经很久无法种出蓝莓了，那种娇贵的水果在现在的环境下只能是等死。”  
Tony笑了笑：“抱歉，我知道我自己要求太过了，我还能期待着什么呢。”  
Natasha也是叹了口气：“是啊，能从这种鬼地方期待着什么呢。”

 

六个月前。  
“谢谢，Risa教授，谢谢您让我参与这个实验，我真的收获了很多。”Tony站起身，与教授握了握手。  
“哦，不用客气，Mr.Stark，你给我们提供了很多奇妙的主意，我们才要感谢你，”年长的女子拍拍他的肩膀，“很难想象一个大学二年级的学生能想到这一步，我相信你在这个领域的道路还很长。”  
Tony不好意思的笑笑，但是语气骄傲：“您能认为我做出了贡献那真是太好了，为了这个我可费了不少功夫呢。”  
Risa挑眉：“哦？是吗？”  
Tony耸肩，看似轻描淡写的回答：“一个暑假都泡在学术论文里的滋味真的很不好受，每天我都差点坚持不住去酒吧喝酒。”  
教授哈哈一笑：“像你这个年纪的孩子的确是该活跃一些……”  
突然教室外传出一声尖叫打断了谈话，伴随着人群的骚动和震耳欲聋的枪响，玻璃破碎的声音就在耳边，右边墙壁上顿时多出两个深陷的枪眼。  
“Shit！”Tony立马蹲下扑过去按住Risa教授的头让她趴下，“天哪，这是怎么回事……”  
他贴在墙后透过破碎的窗户往外看去，十几个蒙面武装分子拿着枪正在驱赶一群学生，其余的人似乎是接受了指挥正在往各个教学楼里冲。  
“嘿！你们不能就这样冲进学校！你们是哪里的武装部队，有证明……”  
一个女人走出人群喊到，但她的话还没说完，离她最近的一个武装分子毫不犹豫的开枪射杀了她。  
学生们纷纷后退发出惊恐的尖叫之后，被迫沉默的聚集在一起，面前就是倒下去的尸体，暗红色的血迹缓缓流淌，渗进地砖。  
Tony紧紧贴在墙壁上，捂住嘴巴，连呼吸都有些发冷。  
他认识那个女人，她是一个极为出色的脑科专家，挂职在大学教书，也曾在救死扶伤第一线上从死神手里为无数绝望的病患家属抢夺回他们的亲人，她的办公室每天都会收到鲜花和锦旗。  
她是一个漂亮的Omega，还是一个两岁孩子的母亲。  
她……  
“Tony！”  
教授突然喊了一声，他这才意识到教室门被人强行打开了，几个人冲进来：  
“出去！站到外面去！”  
黑洞洞的枪口就指在脸前，Tony扶起惊吓过度的Risa教授，被推着往外走。与此同时，其他教学楼里也被陆续赶出来了一些学生，有的双手抱头，有的痛哭流涕，还有的试图反抗，直接被一拳打翻在地，又满脸是血的被拖起来。  
这是什么。  
Tony神情恍惚的走下台阶，眼前的一切都在剧烈摇晃。他一回头，在直射过来的阳光里勉强看见面前的教学楼二层所有窗户外面挂了一排绳子。  
天啊。  
Tony眼底渗出眼泪，他被眼前的景象彻底钉在原地。  
他看见每一条绳子的末端都吊着一个人，或男或女，脖子都是折断的状态。  
他们身后洁白的墙壁上用鲜红的颜色写着：  
TRAITORS

 

“……嘿，你又走神了。”  
Natasha的声音把Tony唤回现实，她歪着脑袋看他：“你在想什么？”  
Tony摇头：“……没什么，以前的事情罢了。”  
“说到这个，你以前是做什么的？”Natasha真是个话题匣子，什么都能聊起来。  
“我是MIT物理系的学生，大二。”Tony回答，他们遇到一个路口，于是停下来等着黑色的巡逻车走过。  
“哇，我真的十分羡慕你们这些上过大学的人。我都没有机会。”Natasha语气里透着显而易见的羡慕。  
“那你是……”Tony被她成功勾起了好奇心。  
“我是个芭蕾舞演员，就在大都会常驻演出。”她说。  
“大都会？那里常驻的芭蕾舞团可是最顶级的了，你是首席吗？”Tony惊讶道。  
Natasha羞涩的笑了笑：“是，不过是分团的首席罢了，”她顿了顿，“或者说，曾经是。”  
这时，黑色巡逻车闪着顶灯走远了，他们才慢慢走过路口。  
Tony安慰道：“你现在也是，这些东西是他们夺不走的。”  
Natasha衷心的点头：“谢谢你，Tony。”  
突然她眉头皱了皱，停了下来：“你有没有闻到……”  
与此同时，Tony猛地感到一阵眩晕，眼里的整个世界都颠倒了，周围的空气突骤然变得扭曲燥热起来，他踉跄了几步，慢慢蹲下身扶住墙壁喘息着，细密的汗珠层层出现在额头上。  
异常状况很快就引起了守卫的注意，男人握着枪走过来试图去抓他的手臂：  
“嘿！你在干什么！站起来！”  
Natasha冲过去推开守卫护住Tony：“别碰他，你难道闻不到吗，idiot！”  
此时，Tony已然被烧到神志不清，眼前朦胧一片，只觉得有人抱住了他，还隐约听到了有人在说：  
“……发情期提前了，明晚举行受精仪式。”

tbc


	2. 转变

“喝点热牛奶吧，会舒服一些的。”  
Rogers主教家的马大Grace拿了一杯牛奶站到门口，敲敲门。  
Tony从层层被褥中探出头来，声音有些虚弱：“谢谢，放到这里吧。”  
Grace放下牛奶之后就立刻走了，出去时还是把门恢复到关闭的状态。  
任谁都有点受不了Omega发情时的气味，哪怕是对信息素不那么灵敏的Beta。  
Tony难受的在床上翻滚了几圈，身上感觉汗津津的，粘腻得很，但是现在还不到允许他洗澡的时候。这才是他发情的第一天晚上，状态并不是很糟糕，可怕的是这会越来越严重，并且维持相当一段长的时间。说实话，自从医学奇迹将抑制剂这种对人体仅有一点微小副作用的药剂带到世界上来之后，Tony就再也没有受过发情期的困扰了。  
他甚至有点忘记发情期到底是什么样的感觉。  
Tony用手抹了抹额头的汗珠，拿起床头柜上的牛奶一饮而尽，可他依然觉得自己渴的快要死掉了，但同时身后却在不停的流出润滑的液体。  
这要命的矛盾！  
Tony深吸一口气，为了不再去想那种恼人的渴望感，他决定下床绕着屋子走一走，虽然阁楼并不是那么大的一个地方，但聊胜于无。  
就在他脚刚刚碰到地面时，门突然被打开了。一股微弱的风吹进房间，带来了鲜活的空气，也送进了一些哪怕再微量也不容忽视的Alpha信息素的味道。  
Tony僵直在那个姿势，抬头。  
门口站着的男人仿佛是刚参加完某个会议，胸前还别着带有自己名字的金属制小名牌，金色的头发梳的一丝不苟。  
Steve Rogers。  
Tony在心里默念。  
我该做什么，或许自己应该善意的提醒他，这个时候按照规矩最不应该出现在这里的应该就是他。  
或许，他等不及明晚的仪式了。  
这个想法稍一出现，Tony忍不住瑟缩了一下。这比他想象的要困难多了。  
Steve右手插兜，慢慢走进房间，皮鞋在木质地板上踩出吱嘎吱嘎的声音，然后他关上了门。  
Tony渐渐紧张起来，因为他开始发现原来之前那点点信息素根本不算什么，现在面前的男人缓缓释放出的味道才是真正具有压倒性的。  
“所以，Mrs.Rogers呢，她不在吗？”Tony貌似轻松的开口，手却抓紧了床单。  
“她在房间里，”Steve回答，“休息。”他踱步到床前，看见Tony在自己伸手打算触碰他的一瞬间缩回了床铺深处，刚才还踏在地板上的一只脚隐藏在了层层叠叠得被褥深处。  
“您也需要休息，Mr.Rogers。”Tony小声说道，他抿着嘴唇偏过头去，不再看男人。  
Steve盯着他头顶一小撮翘起来的卷毛，随着Omega的呼吸一颤一颤的，刚才惊鸿一瞥的白皙皮肤此刻莫名其妙的出现在了脑海里，并引起了Alpha信息素的波动，房间里两股气息交缠的味道更加浓郁了，闷得人透不过气来。  
Steve向来觉得自己是个无欲无求的人，他和他的妻子一样，对自己的信仰有着无与伦比的热望和坚定，在把理想付诸实践的道路上无暇顾及其它。  
同时，他也十分清楚，面前这个被红色感化中心的嬷嬷分配过来的Omega仅仅是自己的一个任务，他的存在就是为了给自己的家庭诞下一个孩子。  
这才是上帝的指示。  
但是就在刚才，不知道是这满屋子的发情气味还是Tony带着汗珠的红扑扑的侧脸让他的心思突然动摇了那么一下。他体内升腾一股强烈的渴望，他想抓住这个年轻Omega纤细的脚踝，把他拖到自己怀里，桎梏住他完全可以忽视的挣扎，揉捏玩弄后颈处那个发红发肿的腺体，并且狠狠地进入他，填满他，干到他只能颤着嗓子哭着求饶，自己则会直接进到生殖腔里面，成结射精，把他烫坏，让他从里到外都是自己的味道。  
但是这个念头也仅仅是维持了一瞬间而已，那香艳的场景在Steve想到Omega生下孩子后不久就会被强制去除标记并送到下一个驻地之后，就从他虔诚坚定的脑袋里消失了。  
于是，他微笑了一下：“你也是。”随后，便像根本没有受过影响一样，转身出门了。  
直到脚步声消失在楼下听不见为止，Tony才终于放松下来，他难受的哼哼着软倒在床上，把白色的被子夹在腿间来回磨蹭着。  
操你的，Steve Rogers。  
Tony咬牙切齿的一口咬住枕头，狠狠地扯着，幻想这是那个男人的一根骨头，一块皮肉。这个拥有强势信息素的Alpha进来和出去前后不超过五分钟，却不知道给自己带来了多大的后患。  
这必定是个难熬的一晚。

 

Steve伸手打开卧室门的时候，察觉到背后有脚步声。他转过身去，看见Peggy披着一件大衣正在上楼梯，手里拿着一根还没燃尽的女士香烟。这种东西如今已经很难见到了，除了大主教家中有这个特权之外。  
“为什么又开始抽烟了？”Steve问道。  
Peggy抬头，脚步停在一节台阶上，她沉默着，又吸了一口，左手不停的拨弄打火机的开关：“想抽就抽了。”  
“想想你当初是费了多少功夫戒掉它。”Steve提醒道。  
头顶昏暗的廊灯和袅袅的烟气把她的表情藏在黑夜里，忽暗忽明，她走上楼梯，走到Steve旁边，突然嗤笑一声：“不如想想你当初费了多少功夫爬到这个位置。”  
她侧头看着丈夫的脸：“我劝你最好给我小心点，Steve，我听感化中心的嬷嬷说这个Omega可不是省油的灯，我可不想被什么眼线抓住把柄，和你一起并排吊死在树上，”她缓缓吐出烟圈，往Steve下身撇了一眼，皱紧了眉头，“还有，拜托你下次去完他房间之后赶紧洗个澡喷点抑制剂，别把自己整得太狼狈。”  
说完，Peggy走向二楼另一头的一间卧室，门嘭的一声在Steve的注视下关上了。

 

八个月前。  
Tony不知道自己被关在这里到底有多久了，黑暗中也不知哪里传出来的水滴落地的嘀嗒声，他数到第三千四百二十六个时就不想数了。  
完全黑暗的环境是十分压抑的，哪怕Tony知道这就是个惩罚不听话Omega的小黑屋而已，那些看不见的角落并没有什么吃人的鬼魂和腥臭的尸体，但是感观被弱化的情况下，想象就足以把人逼疯。  
这是他第一次受到这样的惩罚，当然，这却并不是他第一次受罚。Artha嬷嬷经常说，他是这批被送来的Omega里最不听话的一个。一开始，只是些体力活的惩戒，再到后来他们发现这招对Tony并不管用，他该骂还是骂，该跑还是跑，在礼仪课上永远不懂得低头，在祷告时也不会双手合十去对上帝歌功颂德。  
于是，Tony尝到了电棍的滋味。  
一次，两次，到数不清有多少次，只要行为稍微出格，带着不置人于死地但足以让皮肉痛到麻木的电流就会挨上他的身体。  
也会有别的Omega受到这样的惩罚，但Tony是频率最高的那一个。皮肉之苦他并不是不在意，但最最让他在意的是，每当他被当着所有Omega的面电到趴在地上咬着牙都爬不起来的时候，没有一个人敢去伸手扶起他。  
迫于淫威罢了。  
Tony只能这样解释安慰自己，却又无可奈何。他们的确有理由被这些东西吓怕。  
但他就是无法接受这样的现实，明明几个月前还拥有自由的他，何以沦落至此，并被不断的洗脑告知自己的唯一用处就是生儿育女，乖顺听话，安静的当个行走的子宫，还假借着上帝的名义。  
于是，在Tony抢过电击棍袭击了三名教导嬷嬷，成功躲过守卫的巡逻并逃出红色感化中心两公里远，但最终还是难逃被抓回去的命运之后，他被关进了这间屋子。  
我真是个擅长开创先河的人。  
Tony笑了一声，这样想着。但笑过之后，随之而来的是更为难熬的恐惧和孤独。

 

Barnes主教家中。  
Natasha光着脚在自己房间里不安的踱步，内衬裙摆扫过床尾，惨白的月光从窗帘的缝隙里透进来，照亮了这狭小的空间。  
女孩深深呼吸了好几口气，才用颤抖的手再次翻开枕头。  
一把格洛克手枪静静的躺在那里，枪身泛着冰冷的光泽，有些地方略显老旧。  
也许它曾经属于一名靠谱的执法人员，Natasha这样想着。  
她拿起那把枪，想起那个与她在采购中心后门接头的马大说这里面只有两颗子弹，或许能在关键时刻救一条至关重要的性命也说不准。  
但在Natasha过去二十年的人生中，从未亲手接触过枪支。她甚至不知道这把枪到底要不要上膛，到底该用多大的力量扣动扳机，杀人时枪口到底该偏离目标多少才能克服地心引力让对方一命呜呼。  
就在她打算找个地方想要仔细藏好它时，门突然被敲响了。Natasha如同惊弓之鸟，只能迅速把枪塞回枕头底下。  
Bucky Barnes在敲了第二遍之后推开门径直走了进来。他看见女孩坐在床上，红色的卷发搭在肩头，一双碧绿色的眼睛正看着他。  
“嘿，你还好吧，刚刚回来就听说Rogers家新来的Omega在路上走着走着突然发情期就到了，”他靠近Natasha轻声问道，“有影响到你吗？”  
他坐在女孩身边，握住她的手，后者低头耸耸肩：“那倒没有，不过事发突然，那个不知从哪儿冲出来的守卫实在是吓到我了。”语气间竟然似乎是全然忘记自己当时是如何以惊人的勇猛把一个人高马大的Alpha推开三米远，只为了让Tony好受一些。  
顿时，不知实情的Bucky便揽住女孩的肩膀，心疼的叹气道：“唉，Rogers也是，分配到家的人都不仔细看着点，连发情期快到了都不知道……”  
“或许是真的没有预料到吧，”Natasha打断他的话，伸手把玩他西装外套上别的名牌，“那个男孩跟我差不多大，一开始不适应这里也是很正常的。”  
Bucky笑着亲亲她的额头：“好，你说是就是。”接着他从怀里拿出一个包装漂亮的粉色纸盒，上面用花体写着“To：Dear Natasha”，“上回还欠你一个礼物，现在补上。”  
Natasha惊喜的接过来，细细的在光滑的纸面上摩挲了一会，仰头在男人脸上亲了一下：“谢谢你，Bucky。”  
待男人离开后，Natasha捧着礼物在床上静坐了好久，接着她慢慢拆开盒子。  
绿色的眼睛忽然就变得雾蒙蒙的，泪水不受控的汹涌而出，女孩死命咬着嘴唇，努力让自己不发出一点声音，但最终还是呜咽着把脸埋在手掌里，浑身都忍耐到颤抖着。  
纸盒掉在地上，里面是一双白色的芭蕾舞鞋，旁边是一张照片，照片上有一个纤长的身影，她面对镜头张开双臂站在舞台的聚光灯下，身后是万千鲜花投来。

 

一年前。  
大型浪漫主义芭蕾舞剧《吉赛尔》开演前夕，嘈杂的化妆间里，穿着白色舞裙的几名女孩嬉笑着围在镜子前，她们在抢夺一部手机。  
“快给我，我再看看他到底长什么样子！”  
她们其中的一个伸长了胳膊喊到，随后她手里就被递过去了一部手机，她盯着屏幕仔仔细细的看着。  
Natasha连脖子都红透了，她被女孩们困在中间，连出去的缝隙都没留给：“还给我，Hailey，如果下次让我抓住你跟哪个男人亲嘴我一定拍下来给发到twitter上面去！”  
“哇～你真的在跟他约会吗？”被叫做Hailey的女孩指着屏幕上很明显是被偷拍的照片，兴奋的大叫，“他真的太帅了！”  
“Hailey！我警告你……”Natasha话还没说完，就看见门口进来了一个高挑的中年女人，后者很显然对这里正在发生的一切感到十二万分的不满意。  
“姑娘们，你们这是在做什么？！”女人尖利的声音响起，她把手里拿的文件板夹拍在桌子上，“舞台上都快听到你们的吵闹声了！”  
女孩们安静下来，就连化妆间的其他工作人员都开始变得小声起来。Hailey急忙把手机偷偷塞还给Natasha，得到了后者一个恶狠狠的瞪视和一句“走着瞧”。  
“Mrs.Wilson，演出什么时候开始，现在已经迟了半个多小时了。”一个女孩问道。  
“姑娘们，不好的消息，”Wilson夫人说，“今晚的演出取消了。”  
“什么？”这个消息立刻炸开来，女孩们面面相觑，Natasha问：  
“是不是要推迟到下周或者……”  
“抱歉，这个我不知道，”Wilson夫人摇摇头，神情有些凝重，“如果没有通知的话，我想停演将会是无期限的。”  
一时之间，所有人都沉默了下来。  
演职人员撤离剧场的时候，Natasha一个人坐在观众席第一排。她看着灯光一盏接着一盏熄灭，舞台的深处渐渐变得可怖起来。  
这是她一直以来奋斗的地方。

 

Natasha抬起头，她用手背抹抹眼泪，将地上的盒子整理好。想了想，最后还是拿出了枕头底下那把枪，摆在了照片和舞鞋旁边。  
她站在窗前，看着外面黑夜里仍在巡逻的黑色车辆来来往往，目光变得逐渐坚定起来。

tbc


	3. 意外

Tony睁开眼的时候已经是第二天上午十点多了。他不知道自己昨晚是怎么在燥热和难耐中睡着的，也不知道自己睡梦中到底做了些什么，只看见早上起来时身上的衣服皱皱巴巴，还有些未干的湿意。  
他坐在床上，感觉发情期的困扰似乎是疏解了一些，或许是因为这之前跟他长期注射抑制剂有关，药物的影响还没有彻底消散，与他初次分化时的那个发情期相比而言，现在算是好多了。  
Tony穿好长袍走下楼梯，碰巧Peggy在给Steve整理西装外套和系领带。女主人个子不高，站在台阶上才能与Steve平视，刚好挡住了Tony的路，于是他便安静的站在高处等着。  
Steve注视的焦点从妻子纤长的手指上慢慢转移到Tony身上，他双手放在兜里，就这么来回上下打量了后者几眼。Tony又闻到了那股熟悉的信息素味儿，如今他神志清醒，能从中闻出一点点海风的咸味，莫名其妙联想到昨晚，身后竟然又开始隐隐约约的湿了。  
Shit！这该死的发情期！  
Tony不由自主的挪了一下腿，神色慢慢变得僵硬。  
Steve看着他的小动作，心下了然，勾起嘴角笑了一下。与此同时，Peggy打好了一个漂亮的领带扣，她抚平黑色西装领子上的褶皱，抬头：“好了，满分。”  
她走下台阶时才注意到身后的Tony。  
“哦，抱歉，我一直没有注意到你在后面。你还好吗，身体有没有不舒服？”Peggy站到Steve身边，问道。  
Tony摇摇头，发现男人还在看自己，他暗自握紧了手：“没有，Mrs.Rogers，一切都好。”  
他看到Steve来了一个意味深长的笑容。  
天知道我到底是多么想一拳打上他那完美的牙齿。Tony几乎把自己的脸颊咬酸了才忍住冲下楼梯实施暴力的冲动。  
Peggy踮起脚在丈夫的脸上留下一个吻，笑盈盈地把他送出去了。她转过身看着仍站在楼梯上发呆的Tony，温和道：  
“下来吧，想吃点什么让Grace给你准备。”  
Tony不想吃饭，他觉得自己的热潮期又要来了，他能清晰的感觉到身后湿滑的液体正顺着大腿根往下流，如果再站得久一点，估计裤子上都会有水痕。  
“我想还是不了，Mrs.Rogers，我……”他尴尬的揪住了自己的上衣衣摆，不知道到底该怎么开口去跟一个他根本就不熟悉的女性说这样的问题，哪怕对方也同样是个Omega。  
幸好Peggy觉察到了什么，她微微一笑：“那好吧，我待会儿要出门一趟，你自便。”说完，她往客厅方向走去了。  
Tony立刻转身，钻进了自己的小阁楼。

 

深秋的黑夜总是很快就能来临。Peggy Carter不知道这是自己第多少次这样坐在宽阔的窗台上看着天空一点点变得漆黑的，她也数不准这是抽了今天的第几根烟了。  
她伸手把烟灰弹进烟灰缸，眼前因为翻腾的烟雾而模糊一片。  
五年前，她第一次走进那个会议大厅，那也是她第一次认识Steve的时候。那时，她带着对建立理想国的狂热以及亲朋好友的不理解选择了这个党派，遇到了一群与她相同的人。他们以圣经为蓝图对未来的社会进行天马行空的构想，奇怪的是Steve总是最沉默寡言的那一个。Peggy曾一度怀疑他是否可信，后来才明白，Steve拥有的信念甚至比他们还要坚定。  
Peggy陷入回忆出了神，直到Grace匆匆跑上楼敲响了她的门时，她才发现烟灰都落到了手指上。  
“Mrs.Rogers，一封加急信。”

 

授精仪式开始之前，Tony按照惯例跪在客厅壁炉旁的垫子上的时候，忍不住想起了自己刚来的那一天。Steve蔚蓝色的眼睛，那种仿佛卷起海上风浪般的眼神。  
上帝啊，求求你，如果你听得到的话……  
Tony双手合十，在心里默念着。  
突然，门被大力推开了，甚至反弹到了墙壁上，发出巨大的声响。Tony被吓了一跳，身体狠狠地颤了一下。  
“出去，回你的房间里去。”  
Tony回头，看见Peggy站在门口，冷漠地命令道。她以往扎得一丝不苟的头发有些凌乱，身上草草披了一件大衣，好像是刚刚回来没多久的样子。  
就在他犹豫的空档，门口突然多出了好几个人，一时之间杂乱的Alpha信息素横冲直撞的闯了进来，Tony只感觉脑子一下子变得黏糊糊了起来，脖颈后面的腺体突突跳着，发着烫，回应一般散发出更加浓烈的信息素，用尽本能勾引着Alpha，告诉那些天生的掠夺者们，这里有个正处在发情期的可以给你们生一窝小崽子的小家伙，快去狠狠地操他吧。  
门口的主教们看见客厅里的男孩，一时之间愣住了。可是鼻尖萦绕着的发情气味却让他们做不到那么淡然，这里面有些主教由于在职时间不长，至今还未被分配到一个使女或者使者，蓦地看见这一幕，都有些蠢蠢欲动。  
Peggy深知，这些人虽同处高位，看似并没有什么可以威胁他们的，但主教们之间的貌合神离，阳奉阴违，已经是不争的事实。  
谁不知道他们互相打着掩护的同时，又在时刻监督着彼此呢？  
女主人看了看其中看起来马上就要忍不住走到Tony身边的几个，里面不乏与Steve不合之人。她咬了咬嘴唇，知道Tony这种情况是无论如何都不可能站起来走到自己房门口了，只能掩了掩客厅的门，转身挡住：  
“先生们，还是那头的办公室请吧，那里有纸和笔，而且客厅的桌椅很显然不够用了。”说着，关上了门，彻底隔绝了已经开始甜得腻人的Omega信息素。  
Tony瘫软在地毯上，大口喘着气，眼底集满了摇摇欲坠的泪水，眨眼的功夫就落了下来。他只觉得周遭一切都是滚烫的，蒸腾着雾气，让他甚至连自己的手都看不清了。身后不停的冒着水儿，濡湿了裤子，他呜咽着躺在柔软的地毯上，磨蹭着自己的身体，意识显然已经陷入混乱。  
Grace进来的时候，Tony已经快把自己的衣服完全脱掉了。  
“老天啊！”Grace惊呼，急忙拿出女主人刚刚给她的抑制剂，抽出Tony的胳膊打了进去。  
静脉注射完成之后没过那么几分钟，Grace就发现男孩的发情症状好了很多，脸上不正常的红晕正在慢慢褪去，房间里的信息素味道也在消散。她给Tony裹上斗篷，轻声叫他：“嘿，醒醒，你得站起来走去阁楼。”  
Tony迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，浑身疼痛酸软到仿佛被敲碎了所有骨头，他紧紧抓住女佣的手抖得不成样子，全身的力量依靠着她，一步一步从侧门走出了客厅。

 

天快亮了，Tony侧躺在阁楼的小床上，他能隐隐约约听到楼下那个房间里传出来的争吵声。他不知道Steve现在到底怎样，但从几名大主教和Peggy的言辞中可以看出，似乎是与恐怖组织有关。  
恐怖组织，Tony哼笑一声，真是荒唐至极。如果那些渴望自由和新制度的人被列为恐怖组织的话……  
他正想着，门突然被敲响了。他微微抬起头看着门被推开，Natasha冲了进来，一把抱住他。  
Tony坐起身，有些惊喜：“你怎么来了？”  
他看向门口站着的Grace，后者耸耸肩，只是面无表情的把门关上了。  
“她带我来的，说你精神很不好，或许见见朋友能让你恢复一些。”  
Natasha放开手，坐在床边。虽然她看起来还是老样子，新鲜的面孔带着外面自由的空气，红色卷发衬托着笑脸，但Tony觉得自己仿佛有一个世纪那么长没有见过她了。  
“well，她也许不知道，”Tony故意撇撇嘴，“我们都还不是朋友。哪有见面一周只是约着去采购的朋友呢？”  
Natasha睁大了宝石绿色的眼睛，她举起手，看起来很想狠狠地打Tony一下，但似乎是碍于他身体还没好，于是便咬着牙轻轻推了一下：“下次你要再说这样的话我就把你从窗户那里扔出去！你太伤我的心了！”  
Tony呵呵一笑，顿时觉得心情放松了许多，这是这几日以来他唯一感觉不用拘束的时刻了。  
“我听说Rogers主教被绑架了，”Natasha突然问道，“是真的吗？”  
Tony看着她的眼睛，心里突然警惕起来：“似乎是这样的，据说是……”他顿了一下，故意道，“恐怖分子？”  
Natasha果然轻蔑一笑：“也只有他们会这样说了，几个只会绑架的恐怖分子……呵，第一次听说。”  
Tony不知道该作何反应，他或许应该向Natasha求救，告诉她他不想呆在这个罪恶的牢笼里，这个女孩看起来知道些什么，但是谁又能保证她不是被那些操蛋的家伙们收买的小间谍呢？  
Tony咽了咽口水，可是他真的太渴望逃出去了，他不想放弃一丝一毫的机会。  
可惜Natasha没能给他这个机会，就在Tony伸手打算触碰她的肩膀时，她飞速的站起来了。  
也许她知道了我心里想的什么，也许她现在也在怀疑着我，Tony有些失落，若无其事的收回手。  
“我该回去了，”Natasha看着他，这时门突然被推开了，Grace站在那无声的催促着，显然她一直没有离开，“十分钟太短了不是吗？”  
说着她俯身轻轻吻了一下Tony的额头，抚摸了一下他卷翘的头发。太阳在窗外渐渐升起，Natasha逆光而站，无数道光亮自她身后投射下来，为Tony挡下了一片阴影，他也看不清她的表情。  
“快快好起来，Tony，我们还要一起采购呢。”女孩走向门口，关门的前一刻Tony看到的仍然是她弯弯的带着笑容的嘴角。  
Tony在Natasha走了好一会儿之后，才慢慢重新躺下。他遮住眼睛，不想让阳光太刺眼。说实话，他后悔了，他该直接开口说出来的。  
Tony狠狠地咬了一下嘴唇，懊恼的长舒了一口气，那是个多么完美的机会啊，就算她不想帮我，我也可以说服她……  
“嗯？”Tony有些奇怪的挪了挪头，他觉得还是不舒服，伸手整理了一下枕头，却摸到了手感不一样的东西。  
他慢慢从枕套里抽出了一个纸包，拿出来的那一刻已经散开了。看到那些东西的一瞬间，Tony的心脏骤然加速起来。  
一支钢笔，和一张写了字的纸。  
在这个荒诞至极的国家和时代，Omega和从事下等工作的Beta以及Alpha是不被允许看书读书的，遑论用笔写字。  
Tony已经不记得自己到底有多久没有碰过纸和笔了。他颤抖着双手拿起那片薄薄的纸，上面清秀的笔迹写着：  
Nolite te bastardes carborundorum  
Tony默默读着，一遍又一遍。突然间他感觉自己哭了，眼泪也随之不受控制的落到了手背上。Tony一边哭一边瘫倒在床上，看着斑驳的低矮的天花板  
Natasha，你绝对不知道我现在最感激的竟然是我那个每天逼着我们做练习的拉丁文老师，God，我真的好想她。  
脸上还挂着眼泪，Tony却笑出了声，攥紧了那张纸。

 

送走了大主教们之后，Peggy独自一个人靠在餐厅的桌子上。她举起抖得厉害的手，试图点燃打火机，但那滑溜溜的东西被板了好几次都没能打开。  
“shit！”  
她低声骂一句，随手一甩，打火机被抛开了很远。Peggy含着一根未点燃的烟就这么呆着。  
她睫毛颤抖着，似乎在很努力的让自己平静下来。但是她却忍不住回想这一夜的谈话，或者直白的说，争吵。

“……没有人不想救Steve，真的，Rogers太太，”Brock Rumlow站出来，语气十分诚恳，“但是坦白来讲，我觉得还是采用较为温和的方式比较好，毕竟那是一群恐怖分子，你们觉得呢？”他转身征求其他人意见。  
“你的意思是慢慢跟他们谈判让他们放人，等到他们耐心耗尽了一枪崩了Steve好让他尸骨无存是吗，”Peggy很少这么强硬的说话，以至于让这些Alpha们都忘记了这该死的Rogers可是娶了一个性格强悍到可以独当一面的女人，“我听得没错吧，Rumlow。”  
“Rogers太太，我想目前的形式您还不太了解，那些可是持械恐怖分子……”Rumlow话还没说完，Peggy打断：  
“我不需要听你解释，我一秒都等不下去了，今天给个准话，救还是不救……”

“想什么呢？”  
Peggy转身，看见Bucky站在桌子另一头，她皱了下眉头：  
“你怎么还没走，快点离开吧，别让我把火气撒到你身上。”她可没忘记这个Steve名义上和他一起长大的朋友一整晚一个字都没帮她说过。  
Bucky无所谓的笑了两声。他跟Steve以及Peggy共事多年，他太了解他们两个了。两个人虽然一个是Omega一个是Alpha，但性格却极为相似。所以当他收到他们二人的婚礼请柬的时候，还以为是在开玩笑。  
Peggy看着Bucky越靠越近，心里的烦躁直线上升，当她在心里发誓如果这家伙再往前迈一步她就要动手打人的时候，他停下了，正色道：“我有线人，可以救Steve。”  
Peggy瞳孔剧震，她不由自主直起身子：“线人？现在吗？”  
Bucky Barnes点点头：“是的，就是现在。”

tbc


	4. 暗涌

Tony再次看见Steve的时候，后者正坐在餐桌旁边看报纸。  
距离被绑架事件已经过去了将近一个月的时间。这一个月内，日子过得缓慢悠长，Tony每天和Natasha结伴采购当天所需的食材，两人日渐熟络，却都心照不宣的没有提起那天的事。因为他知道，一定有无数个像他们一样的不甘于现状的Omega在黑暗中等待着，而这样的事一定得万分小心。  
Tony也不怎么见到Peggy，他甚至怀疑整个大宅子里只活动着那么几个人，除了他自己以外，一个是Grace，还有一个就是司机，后者也因为主教长时间不在家中而明显减少了出现的频率。  
这给了Tony极大的自由活动的空间。他不得不承认，尽管自己还是身处四下充满着监视的环境里，但是他的心情突然变得比以往轻松很多。有天早上起床洗漱的时候，他甚至被自己下意识的哼歌吓了一跳。  
自那以后，Grace就会时常在Tony帮忙收拾厨房的时候听到他不小心漏出的一两句欢快的歌词。  
所以，今早从阁楼里出来的时候，虽然长袍有些束缚住了他的步伐，但Tony还是像前十几个清晨一样，一边哼歌一边几乎是蹦蹦跳跳的跑下了楼梯。  
刚刚转到楼梯的拐角，Tony就看到了Steve的侧脸，他猛地刹住了脚步，呆立在原地。  
Steve注意到了旁边的动静，他抬头看过来。眼睛锁定在Tony身上，脸颊明显比之前瘦削了许多，这显得他的肩膀更宽阔了一些，整个人坐在那里，阴沉着面色，甚至连之前蔚蓝的眼睛都有些变暗了。  
Tony本能想要转身躲起来，但他很好的控制住了自己的腿，手有些颤抖的抓住了栏杆。  
“早上好，Mr.Rogers。”  
Steve放下手中的报纸，缓缓站起身。  
“什么事这么高兴？”  
Tony咬了一下嘴唇，这明明是个简单的问题，他可以随便搪塞一句就过去了，但是Tony莫名有些害怕Steve，虽然这一点他很不想承认。  
“因为……”他绞尽脑汁让自己的面部表情不那么狰狞，开口道，“因为今天天气很好，我马上要出门去采……”  
“过来。”  
Tony因为他的打断惊讶的张了一下嘴，他实在是不想过去，但他想象不出来他不过去的后果是什么，便只能拖着步子慢慢走下楼梯，走到离Steve还有一段距离的时候停下了。  
后者低头看他，开口道：“以后不能唱这样的歌，在哪里都不允许。”说完，他抬起手。  
Tony一瞬间以为他是要打自己，于是缩起了肩膀，但没想到的是，Steve只是拿手指在他嘴唇上拨弄了几下。  
“你声音很好听，我猜你一定不想被割掉舌头。”  
说完之后，Steve停了一下，又专注的看了Tony几秒钟的时间之后，拿起西装外套出门了。  
Tony保持着站立的姿势，在餐厅里一动不动。

出门的Steve拎着自己的衣服往大门口的黑色车辆走去。上了车之后，他不自觉的搓了搓手指，上面还仍然有点湿润，便控制不住的回想起刚才男孩嘴唇的触感。  
Steve也不知道自己当时到底是动了什么念头，但是就是在看见Tony回答他的问题的时候一开一合的嘴唇，他十分好奇那两片微微嘟起的唇瓣摸起来到底是什么感觉，看起来水润润的，泛着健康的粉红色。  
于是他打断了他，拿割舌头这件事吓唬他，想也没想就做出了令自己事后回忆起来都感到莫名其妙的动作。  
Steve闭了闭眼，修长的手指按在太阳穴，指挥司机：“去议会办公厅。”

 

Natasha明显感觉Tony今天情绪不高，她拿起一个橘子在他面前晃晃：“发什么呆啊？”  
Tony蔫蔫地抬起眼睛瞥了一眼她，又四下里看了看，确定周围没什么人之后才小声开口道：“没什么，就是……他今天回来了。”  
女孩一边往购物袋里放着橘子一边耸肩：“早晚的事，Tony。”  
Tony看着她的侧脸，悄悄叹了口气：“我知道，只是心情不好罢了。”接着，他觉得对面似乎是站了个人，Natasha也发现了，她看清了来人之后，发出了惊喜叫喊，差点引来守卫的目光：  
“oh，God，Peter！我觉得我有一个世纪没有见过你了！”  
“哈哈，哪有，我想，最多一个月？”  
Tony看着被叫做Peter的男孩，他看起来不过十七八岁，似乎是刚分化的年纪，棕色的卷发，小鹿一样湿润的双眼。或许是他比较瘦弱的原因，红色的修女袍在他身上格外宽大，但是再怎么宽松的衣物也遮掩不了一个事实。  
他怀孕了。  
Tony知道他这样肆无忌惮的盯着人家看不好，但不知为什么他就是控制不了自己的眼睛，毕竟他已经很久没有见过怀孕的Omega了。  
Peter注意到了Tony过于专注的目光，也不恼，只是不好意思的笑笑，右手轻轻拍了拍自己凸起的肚子：“看起来是不是特别臃肿？”  
Tony摇摇头，弯起嘴角，十分真诚的说道：“当然不，你看起来状态特别好，是我的问题，抱歉刚才一直盯着你。”  
Peter无所谓道：“没事，刚才我来的路上有无数人盯着我看，甚至都忘了走路，我觉得你这样不算什么。”  
Natasha也跟着笑了笑，问道：“我记得似乎是快足月了，难得他们还让你出来。”  
Peter也拿了个布袋子，但是他一直站在那，并没有往里面装任何东西：“我也是央求了好久才出来这么一次，再不见见阳光我就要发霉了。”  
三个人就这么一边缓慢的在货架上挑选着水果罐头，一边悄悄聊着天。Tony感觉自己跟Peter特别聊得来，当他得知Peter的理想院校就是MIT的时候，Tony的话匣子顿时刹都刹不住了，听得Natasha忍不住打断：  
“嘿！两位高智商人才，是在欺负我没上过大学吗？”  
彼时，他们已经出了采购中心，正沿着河岸往住宅区走。就在这时，对面走来了两个女佣，河边的路有点窄，三人只好侧身给她们让路。  
突然，Natasha感觉靠里的那名女佣挤了她一下，她莫名其妙的看过去，没料想手里被塞了一张纸，遮掩在了宽大的衣袖下面。  
Natasha身体顿时僵硬了一下，她又看了一眼那人，完全陌生的一张脸，完全面无表情，目不斜视的走远了。  
她急忙低头扫了一眼纸上的内容，心脏顿时砰砰跳了起来。  
接下来的路程是怎么走的，Natasha一概不记得了，甚至于Peter跟他们两个在岔路分开的时候，她都没有反应过来。  
在告别Peter，路过一大片枯萎的葡萄藤的时候，Natasha抬眼去看Tony的侧脸，枝桠的影子打在他身上，红色的袍子就变得斑驳了起来，虽然还戴着遮挡视线的双翼帽，但是她能清晰的看见男孩仍然还在上扬的嘴角，他在看那些因为污染而变成焦黑色的藤蔓，卷翘的睫毛像蝴蝶一样眨着，Natasha心跳越来越快，她产生了一瞬间的念头，而这个念头让她毫不犹豫的抓住了Tony的手臂，指尖都开始泛白。  
后者显然感觉到了这不寻常的力道，但是并没有出声也没有停下缓慢移动的脚步，他怕引来马路对面那个正在执勤的守卫。  
男孩侧身，他听见Natasha用微微颤抖的声音问道：“Tony，如果……如果你想离开这里，我可以帮你。”

 

Tony坐在窗台边缘，无意识的咬着手指，他已经保持这个姿势将近一整夜了。刚才他下楼喝水的功夫看了一眼钟表，天就要亮了，马上Grace会过来敲开房门，喊他下楼吃饭，然后告诉他今天……今天是要去医院。  
去医院做什么来着？Tony深深皱起眉头，他记不得了，也没有打算去想清楚。  
距离Natasha说的那句话已经过去了十几个小时，Tony脑子里还在不停回放当时的情形，每每想起来心脏都会不受控制的乱跳一会儿。事情来的太突然，他也不知道自己为什么会鬼使神差的点了头，但当Natasha说完“等我消息”的那一瞬间，他就后悔了。  
万一这是她费尽心力才得来的宝贵名额呢？万一这是她唯一一次逃离这里的机会呢？她就这么让给别人……  
Tony揪着自己的卷发长叹一口气，虽然在过去二十年的人生经历中从来没有像现在渴望逃离这里一样渴望某件事物，但是良心和本能的纠缠在不断谴责着他。  
God，怎么回事，怎么就答应了呢？  
就在Tony快要把自己的头发扯断的时候，Grace敲门提醒他该下楼去了。  
“Blessed day，”吃过早饭，Tony正打算往门外走的时候碰到了Peggy，他感觉自己似乎好久没有见她了，“第一次去医院听医生安排就好了，看完早些回来。”  
Tony看着她的笑容，视线微微一偏，看到了站在不远处的Steve，他靠在房间的门口，似乎是在盯着这边看，但那里太暗了，Tony无法判断他的表情。  
于是他把眼睛转回来：“好，Mrs.Rogers，我会的。”  
医院离着住宅区好像有点距离，Tony也无法掀开钉死在车窗上的帘子去看到底是走往哪个方向，也没有办法透过车子第一排和第二排之间黑色的遮挡板看到前面的路，他只能坐在后面无所事事的缠着袍子的一角。  
当车子终于停下来，车门被打开的时候，Tony都快靠在椅背上睡着了。  
“哦，亲爱的，昨晚没有休息好吗？”  
Tony循着声音看过去，Artha嬷嬷站在车门外，一脸疑问。Tony被阴天的冷风一吹，瞬间打了个激灵，清醒了过来，跳下车：  
“没有，Artha嬷嬷，是……是刚才的路太长了……”  
“那就好，我想我们得快点，医生已经等了很久了。”  
Artha嬷嬷笑着，伸手轻轻推着Tony的背，带他往前走。  
医院似乎是最没有被改变的建筑之一，入眼还是惨白的一片，消毒水的味道也还是熟悉的感觉，让人恍惚以为一切都还是老样子，没有丝毫变化。Tony有些莫名贪恋的吸了几口，这是他唯一能找到与他之前的生活里无所差别的东西了。也许真的只有死亡、疾病和新生，对于任何人而言都一视同仁。  
“好了，亲爱的，你就躺在这里，待会医生来了之后，听他的就好。”  
Artha嬷嬷带着Tony来到了一间病房，让他躺在中间的一张床上，嘱咐完之后便推门离开了。  
Tony四下环顾这些冷冰冰的仪器，大多数的器械他都叫不上名字，这让他想起来他在大学里的一次生病，高烧不退却不自知，还在坚持做实验，直到他晕头转向的出门买番茄酱回来后撞到门框上，才被隔壁同学发现，送到了附近的医院。  
后来Tony才听他们说起，被送去的一路上他一直在挣扎，坚持以为他们是抢劫番茄酱的不法分子，还扬言要抓他们去警局。  
想到这里，Tony忍不住笑出了声。  
就在这时，房间的门被推开了，清晰的脚步声响起。Tony的神经立刻紧绷了起来，但是由于天花板挂了一道隔绝医生和病人的帘子，他看不清那名医生的样子，只感觉他十分的瘦高。  
那人一句话也没说，坐在了床尾处的凳子上，伸手抓住了Tony的脚踝。Tony一瞬间觉得自己的心脏都要停跳了，条件反射的缩了一下，但那人依旧没有松手，把他的抓的牢牢的。  
就在Tony马上要忍不住开口说话时，对面的人先开口了，带着一丝疑问的语气：  
“Tony Stark？”  
Tony睁大了眼睛，嘴唇微微张开，颤抖着。  
他无法发出回应，上帝啊，谁能知道究竟有多久没有这样叫过他了呢？  
自十一个月前被抓住以来，每一次他对自己家族姓氏的反复强调都会招来一顿足以让人记住一辈子的严惩，哪怕那个时候他看起来似乎是最难管教，最难驯服的那一个，但只有他自己知道他每时每刻无不生活在暗无天日的恐惧中，被迫忘记自己原本的自由的身份。  
“Stark？是你吗？”  
Tony终于哽咽着回答：“是，是的，先生，是Tony Stark。”  
“很好，”那人轻轻拍了拍他的腿以作安慰，但他听出了Tony声音里的波动，于是掀开帘子，“你还好吧？”  
Tony低头看过去，看见了一双碧蓝色的眼睛，眼睛的主人一身白大褂，担忧的看他。  
“我很好，先生，对不起……我……”  
医生打断Tony的话，但依旧十分温柔：“OK，没事就好，因为接下来一定要记牢了，待会你从我刚才进来的这个门走出去，一直走，穿过这段走廊，下楼梯之后右转，会有一个小门，外面有辆厢式货车等着你……”  
“等等等等，先生，我不明白……”Tony撑起上半身，他皱起眉头，“你的意思是现在？”  
医生点点头：“是的，Tony，就是现在，哦对了，”他想起了什么，从怀里拿出一样东西递给还处在震惊当中的男孩，“这是Natasha让我交给你的，只有两颗子弹，好好珍惜，物尽其用。”  
Tony拿着那把小巧的格洛克手枪，隆隆的心跳声震的他耳朵疼。他承认，Natasha说的这个“等消息”来得太快了，他没有做好丝毫的准备。  
但尽管是这样，Tony也只是犹豫了一秒的时间，几乎是接过枪的同时，他下了床往那扇门走过去。打开门的时候，他似乎是突然想起什么，转身问：  
“先生，我走了，那您怎么办？”  
医生笑道：“你只管出去，我自有办法，不用担心。”  
“我可以知道您的姓名吗，先生？”Tony问道。  
“Loki，”医生回答，“Loki Odinson。”  
“谢谢你，Loki。”Tony答谢之后，转身进了那扇门。  
果然，按照医生的说法，穿过黑暗的走廊，下了楼梯之后右转，有一个窄小的门。  
Tony气喘吁吁的跑过去，打算推开门的时候，却突然发现自己的手在不自觉的抖着。  
这是他离自由最近的一次了。  
可是，门后是什么他一点都不知道，是真的如Loki所说的送他离开的货车？亦或是一堆黑洞洞的枪口？  
他不知道。  
Tony脑海里闪现过无数念头，但是身体先他思想一步径直推开了那扇门。  
吱呀一声，外面已经下了小雨，墙角处赫然停靠着一辆货车。Tony站在门口，双脚似乎都不听使唤了。  
“愣什么，上车！”旁边突然有人悄声说话，Tony下意识的掏出枪，一个金发大个子举起双手连连后退，“嘿！是Loki叫我来帮你的！把枪放下！”  
Tony这才慢慢松懈下来，大个子呼出一口气，指指那辆车：“上车，记得藏到箱子里，待会有检查。”  
他帮助Tony上了货车车厢，关门之前，突然开口：“嘿，你真的是Loki的朋友吗？你是我送过的第一个警惕到还能拿起枪的。By the way，我叫Thor，你呢？”  
Tony想了想，回答：“当然，我真的是Loki的朋友，我是Tony Stark。”

tbc


	5. 低潮

屋外阴雨连绵，还有越下越大的势头。客厅的窗户大开着，被风吹着发出恼人的声响，坐在沙发上的Peggy却像浑然不知一样，她盯着桌子上被雨水摧残到只剩下一片花瓣的月季，细细的转着自己无名指上的一枚戒指出神。  
Steve满脸阴沉的走进来，他一把挥掉高桌上的一摞书，厚实的几本书嘭的一声摔在地面上。Peggy看着那些慢慢被水渍沾湿的页面，心里竟然产生可惜的感觉，毕竟纸质的书籍在基列国已经很少见到了。  
“十分钟，十分钟的功夫就能让一个手无寸铁的人逃走了，你们工作的完成度真是令人刮目相看。”  
跟在Steve身后的一干人等全都低着头，Peggy认出来里面不少人都是当时Tony刚来的时候，Steve派去在暗中监视他的人。  
其中一个似乎是领队的人站出来说：“先生，我们已经获得全面封锁那家医院以及整个城市的特权，相信不久就会有所收获。”  
“但愿如此，”Steve给自己倒了一杯酒，拿在手里却没有喝，他沉着面色，眯起眼睛来回看了那排人一遍，“希望你们不要再次让我失望，而失望的结果就是，”他停顿了一下，故作轻松的耸耸肩，“well，殖民地，听说过吗？”  
几个人瑟缩了一下，脚步都不由自主的有些后退。Steve哼笑一声，很显然是注意到了，他挥挥手：“去吧，有消息随时汇报。”  
等人都走了之后，Peggy才换了个姿势继续坐在沙发上，她盯着Steve，问道：“找到他你打算怎么做？找不到又怎样？”  
Steve抿了一口杯子里的酒，他侧脸看着外面的倾盆大雨，一句话也没说。

 

Tony迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候，货车刚好停下。他窝在其中一个箱子里，瞬间提起了精神。他记得Thor有告诉过他会过一个检查站，这让他不由得紧张起来。  
车子停下不久之后，Tony就听见车厢门被打开了，Thor的声音传了进来：“……只是一些运送到隔壁教区的蔬菜而已……哦！还有草莓！您要来一盒尝尝鲜吗……”  
“……这里面是什么……”  
人声愈发清晰，Tony确信他们朝着自己的方向走过来了，他蹲起身子，摸到了手里的枪，心脏咚咚的跳着快要冲出胸膛。  
Tony听见衣服的边角摩擦过自己纸箱的声音，最终慢慢远去，他才发现自己后背全都湿透了。  
货车又晃晃悠悠走了一个多小时左右，停在了一处废弃的学校，只剩下一座四层的破旧教学楼，门口处挂着带有学校名字的牌子，摇摇晃晃，斑驳不清。Tony下车之后发现，天已经完全黑了，地上全是坑坑洼洼的雨水，目及之处除了车子的灯光之外没有丝毫光亮，再往远处看去就是深不见底的黑暗。  
“换一下这个衣服，你这样太显眼了。”  
Thor扔过来一套衣服，Tony接住闻了一下，他皱了一下眉头：“这是谁的衣服？”  
Thor头都没回：“Loki的。”  
“他是……”Tony震惊地瞪大眼睛，“他是Alpha？我以为他是Beta，因为我……”  
“你没闻到他的味道？”Thor一边笑着一边搬着一摞箱子从车上跳下来，“信息素阻隔剂和伪装剂，你听说过吗？而且他也不是Alpha，他跟你一样是Omega，衣服上是药剂的味道。”  
Tony依旧瞪着眼睛，不敢相信这些几年前只在新闻上听说过的药品竟然已经被研制了出来，而且还被应用到了这种地方。  
除了“胆大包天”来形容他们，估计没有别的更好的词汇了，Tony看着忙碌着的高大身影，心里五味杂陈。  
“先进来吧，在这里待个一两天，会有接应人带你去下一个安全屋的。”Thor指了指那些箱子，“里面是些日用品，还有些吃的，抱歉没有我刚才说的那些药剂，产量实在是太少了，我们要用在紧迫的地方。”  
Tony点点头表示理解，他随即问道：“Natasha是你们的联络人吗？”  
Thor犹豫了一下：“一开始并不是，你也知道，她太年轻，有时候也很胆小，不太适合做地下组织的联络人……”  
Tony耸耸肩：“well，但是她是我见过的最坚强，最勇敢的人了。”  
Thor笑了一声：“是，后来我们也发现了，她的确够格。”说到这儿，金发男人兜里的手机震了两下，他拿出来看了一眼，说道，“我该走了，记得换下衣服，耐心等着就可以了。”  
Tony顿时慌乱了起来：“你要走吗？现在吗？那我……我该怎么……”  
“听着，”Thor安慰道，“不要害怕，耐心等着，接应人会来的。”  
Tony只好犹豫着点点头，看着Thor上了货车，关掉照明用的大灯，车子上路，随即陷入一片黑暗中。  
等到声音完全听不见了的时候，Tony才慢慢挪回只有几盏昏暗小灯的教学楼走廊。他换下红色的衣物，用那些带着陌生味道的衣服在自己身上狠狠地擦了几遍之后穿上了它们，然后蜷缩着靠在光能照亮的地方，缓慢的闭上了眼。

 

三年前。  
Peggy转了转眼珠，目光所到之处全都是单调的白色，哦不，她刚刚看到原来床头柜上的玻璃瓶里插了一束蓝色和紫色相间的满天星，上面挂了一张小小的卡片。  
她眯起眼睛，费力的去看，才终于看清上面写着的：早日康复。  
Peggy试图动动手指，她发觉整个身体都是酸麻的，就连稍微扭头的这个姿势都无法保持长久。她闭上眼睛，在混乱发胀的大脑里找到了昏迷之前的记忆。  
她只记得自己拎着包刚刚走出超市的大门，正午的太阳就这么直直的照射过来，Peggy觉得有那么一瞬间的眩晕。她当时没有当回事，继续往车子的方向走着，但拉开车门的时候，整个世界都开始旋转了起来，紧接着就是无穷尽的黑暗。  
醒来后，她便躺在了这里，她最不喜欢，但不得不来的医院。  
门被推开了，Steve走了进来，他端了一杯水，看见Peggy醒了之后，立刻按下了墙上的呼叫按钮。他坐走到床边，伸手碰了一下她的头发：“你还好吗？”  
Peggy张张嘴，试着发出声音：“医生有说我这是怎么了吗？”  
Steve沉默了一会：“没什么大问题，就是太累了而已。”  
Peggy盯着他此刻变得有些深蓝色的眼睛，良久，才点点头。  
她多么想相信Steve说的话，可他甚至都不肯编造一个精良的谎言，因为他知道这早晚都要被戳穿，必然终将是必然。  
所以不久之后，当Peggy坐在诊疗室门外，手里拿着那张用鲜红的字体颜色写着“患者身体机制已不适合生育”的诊断报告时，她并没有多么惊讶，也没有那么多流泪的痛苦。  
她只是坐在那里，静静的待了一整个下午，一句话都没说。

 

唉，又写不出来了。  
Tony在心里叹气，无奈的看着那半截已经潮湿的粉笔，它在黑板上写出来的笔画极度不清晰，还带着滑腻腻的恶心的手感。  
Tony坐到讲台上翻找着，因为阴雨连绵的天气，教室里大多数的粉笔都已经受潮了，只有那么几根可以用。  
还都是难看的绿色，Tony撇撇嘴，嫌弃的把手里的粉笔往远处一扔，精准的投进了教室最后面那个垃圾桶里。  
这是他在这里待的第七天。  
Thor临走时给他留下了四天的食物，并且说接应人在一两天内就会到，但是第七天了，还是没有任何动静。  
好在第二天，Tony就意识到了接头时间的不确定性，开始对自己赖以生存的食物和水省吃俭用起来。  
他无法想象接应人究竟会出什么问题，也完全不知道他等的这七天算不算是在合理范围内，更不清楚如果那人还是没有出现的话，他到底是该继续等下去还是自己走？  
Tony百无聊赖的盯着自己在黑板上画的抽象画看了一会。他已经几乎走遍了教学楼的每一个角落，很明显能看出来，这所学校之前是个规模较小的中学，学生也不是很多。Tony只在一间教室里找到一本残缺不全的《简爱》，还有数不尽的纸张燃烧过后的灰烬。  
于是，这本书成了他随身携带的唯一的消遣，当然，除了无人能懂的抽象画之外。  
Tony看着摊开的那一页，读这本书的主人一定是一个细心的女孩，她甚至在很多段落旁边的空白处做了笔记。  
“如果上帝赋予我财富和美貌，我会让你难于离开我，就像我现在难于离开你一样，可上帝没有这样安排。但我们的精神是平等的，就如你我走过坟墓，平等地站在上帝面前。”  
Tony小声读着那段话，他又看见书的主人在这页的下面把些文字抄写了一遍，旁边用更小的字写着：  
“简是我的人生偶像，就像她说的：如果你无缘无故挨了巴掌，你就要狠狠回击。”最后一个字的后面还画了一个笑脸。  
Tony忍不住笑出声，他细细摸着铅笔字写在纸面上的凹凸感，脑海里浮现出一个女孩拿着笔认真写字的模样。  
突然，窗外传来了机动车轮压在路面上的沙沙声。Tony啪的一声合上书跳下讲台，走到窗台边，一辆跟几天前相差无几的货车缓慢的开进了学校的大门。  
Tony心跳越来越快，他藏在窗帘后面，紧紧盯着那辆车在楼前停下，驾驶位上下来一个人，在昏暗的天色下只能看见那人穿了一件黑色夹克，戴了一顶帽子遮住了脸。  
Tony握紧手里的枪，下到一楼，那人站在走廊里，看起来很警觉，问道：“Tony？”  
“是的，Tony Stark，”紧张的Omega发现自己声音都在抖，他继续说道，“你来的可是够慢的……wait！”  
Tony这才意识到自己面前站了一个女孩，她略微抬高帽檐，露出尖尖的下巴，耸肩：“没办法，出了点意外，不然也不会让我来。”她转着脑袋四处看看，“既然晚了这么多天就赶紧吧，上车！”说着转身往外面走去。  
Tony再次环顾了一下他一周以来一直待的地方，深吸了一口气跟上了女孩的步伐。

“hey，我还不知道你叫什么名字呢。”Tony坐上货车的副驾驶之后，一边系安全带一边问道。  
“Wanda，”女孩发动车子，说道，“Wanda Maximoff。”  
“我们这是往哪里开，向北吗？是去加拿大吗？”  
Wanda看了一眼Tony：“你也太心急了，我负责把你送到下一个汇合点，或许你还得在那里等一段时间。”  
Tony往暖暖的车座深处缩了缩，声音不自觉带了点委屈：“我在那个学校等了整整七天……”  
Wanda笑了起来，笑声似乎有很大的感染力，Tony转头去看她的侧脸，女孩的脸陷在毛绒绒的领子里，车灯的光让他能够勉强看清她的表情，碎发搭在耳边，眼睛眯了起来，暖烘烘的热气充斥着狭小的空间。  
他突然产生一种这段时间以来从未有过的幸福感。  
外面的天渐渐黑透了，根据车上的电子表显示，他们已经开了大概有三个多小时，Tony看着看着窗外就觉得有些昏昏欲睡。  
Wanda注意到了他的情况，说道：“要是困了就睡一会儿吧，马上就到了。”  
“那你呢？”Tony说着，真就打了个哈欠，眼角溢出泪水，沾湿了睫毛。  
“我很好啊，精神很足，”Wanda轻快的回答，眼睛盯着前方的路面，“睡就可以了，哦对了，来点音乐吗？”  
“好啊，我已经好久没有听过音乐了。”Tony蜷缩成一个舒服的姿势，听着Wanda打开了收音机，虽然不是很清晰但是却还算连贯的乐曲传了出来。  
Tony听着，没过一会儿眼皮就开始不听使唤了。Wanda伸手悄悄的把收音机声音调小，就在她目光刚刚重新转回到前面的路的时候，突然一阵密集的车厢被击中的声音爆炸一般传了过来。  
Tony的睡意顿时消散得干干净净，他抓住头顶的把手：“怎么回事？”  
Wanda咬紧嘴唇，一脚把油门蹬到底，声音却异常冷静：“有人追上来了，趴下。”  
Tony听话的缩好，他能明显感觉到这辆货车是被改装过的，因为车子的速度已经不是寻常大货车所能到达的程度了。  
天还是太黑了，根本看不清后面究竟有几辆车在追赶，但是子弹的声音一直没有停过，让人忍不住心里愈发慌乱起来。  
“小心！”  
后面的车越来越近，也正逢路面的弯道越来越急，在Wanda几个连续惊险的急转弯之后，Tony只听见凌厉的破空声在耳边响起，他扭头去看，一切都好像被按了慢放一样，他就这么眼睁睁看着一颗子弹横空打过来，击碎了挡风玻璃的同时，也击穿了女孩右边的肩膀，带出一连串血珠。  
车子顿时失去了控制，径直朝着路边冲过去了。由于车子带着车厢，十分沉重，在撞到了好几棵细弱的小树之后才勉强停下来。  
Tony急忙下车，他搀扶着Wanda，两人跌跌撞撞往密林深处跑去。身后传来无数嘈杂的人声，警笛，还有乱晃的手电筒光影。Tony胡乱喘着气，脑子里全都是被捉到之后的情形，根本无法保持一丝一毫的冷静，只能机械的挪动双腿往前跑。  
Wanda终于坚持不住摔了一跤，她上半身的衣服都被鲜血染成了深色，Tony只能感觉到满手的粘腻，太阳穴突突跳动着：“坚持住Wanda，站起来往前走，走远一点他们就找不到我们了……”  
他试图把女孩抱起来，但他伸手一碰，发现Wanda腿上也布满了红褐色的血迹，她难受的哼着，抽着冷气：“对不起……Tony，腿上也有枪伤……”  
Tony借着清冷的月色隐约看到了女孩满脸的泪痕，但还是颤着手从衣服内里拿出了一包东西，塞进Tony怀里：“地图和指南针……走！快走……”  
她用最后的力气使劲推着Tony，想把他推离自己，见他犹豫着不肯，她咬着牙喊：  
“走啊！快点！不要一个人都走不掉……”  
Tony站起身来，最后看了女孩一眼，又看了看越来越近的灯光，抓紧手里的东西，转身往更深处的林子里跑去。  
他听着脚踩在枯叶上的声音，身后人声渐渐隐没，Tony只觉得自己胸膛处窝着一团快把自己燃烧的火，灼热的疼痛，但是脸上凉凉的，他甚至都没意识到自己哭了。  
Tony不敢停下来，他一直跑到再也跑不动了之后，才稍稍停下来，根据指南针和简略地图的指示调整了自己的方向。  
在林子里走了整整一夜，破晓的时候，Tony才走到树林边缘处，在影影绰绰的树影下看到了那栋两层的小楼。  
Tony松了一口气，他走上前踌躇了一阵才敲了几下房门，但是敲到第二下发现门没有锁。  
Omega屈起的手指僵硬在了半空中。  
“有人在吗？”  
Tony探头进去，小心翼翼的问了一句。  
里面漆黑一片，没有人回答。  
Tony走了进去，他伸手摸索着旁边的墙壁，想要找灯的开关，但他还没摸到，忽然咔哒一声，整个屋子顿时亮如白昼。  
Tony被刺得眯起了眼睛，劳累一夜的神经还没反应过来，就透过些微的缝隙看到了屋里的情形，看到的那一刻他只觉得浑身的血液都凝固了起来。  
屋子的角落里站着两个荷枪实弹的高大男人，押着一个被五花大绑的人。就在面前的沙发上背对着他坐的Alpha站了起来，转过身来，悠闲的抿了一口杯子里的红酒，迈动长腿走过来，深蓝色的眼睛沉得仿佛能滴出水。  
Tony听见Steve又轻又冷的声音：“hi，Tony，捉迷藏好玩吗？”

tbc.


	6. 破碎

Tony脑子里无数的逃跑计划在Steve靠近过来的时候全都消失的无影无踪，他闻到了平时被Alpha收敛的很好的信息素，味道跟他之前闻过的不太一样，竟然有些刺鼻。  
Steve挥挥手让两个手下把被绑起来的人带走。经过Tony的时候，他看了一眼那人，陌生的脸上带着完完全全的惊恐，一路挣扎着就这么被拖走了。  
“看到了吗，那个人，”屋里只剩下他们两个人的时候，Steve放下酒杯，开口说道，“我知道你们不认识对方，但这并不妨碍他是因为你而死的。”  
Tony抿着嘴唇，别过头不说话。  
Steve低头看着他，高大的身体将Tony完全笼罩在阴影中，信息素浓度在这不过几十平米的密闭空间内迅速升高，完美的视力水平让他能清晰的看到面前Omega的额头上渗出的细小汗珠，以及他欲盖弥彰越来越急促的喘息。  
“等……等等……”  
Tony终于忍不住，他用左手手肘拦住Steve的胸膛想要阻止他靠近，右手却迅速伸向后腰掏出了那把枪，抵在Steve腹部：  
“别往前走了。”  
Steve很显然没有料到他竟然还拿了一把枪，但是多年来的素养让他想都没想就劈手去夺，没想到这个时候Tony扣动了扳机，其中的一颗子弹瞬间弹出。  
Steve心下一惊，但是手还是紧紧攥住了枪身，子弹偏了那么寸许，从他的侧腰处化开上衣堪堪略过皮肉，可Steve感到了一丝出血的疼痛。  
或许是疼痛感更加剧了Steve的愤怒，面前这个不知好歹的家伙，擅自出逃，竟然还敢对他用枪。Steve一把抽出那把枪，远远的甩出去，发出了巨大的声响。Tony猛地打了一个寒颤，顿时觉得头脑发晕，身上虚汗淋漓，Steve强烈爆发的信息素无孔不入的钻进身体的各个角落，刺激着五脏六腑都开始燃烧起来。  
Tony眼前虚影乱晃，不由自主的抓住Steve的衣服，防止自己跌倒。Alpha见状用滚烫的身体贴了上来，把他困在房间的一角，将脑袋拱进Omega的颈窝着迷的深吸一口气，却又皱起了眉头：  
“这是谁的衣服？”  
Tony无法回答，他使劲眨了眨眼睛，觉得还是眩晕得厉害，只感觉身上一凉，外套和里面的衣服就被Steve扯了下来。  
这才感到些许满意的Alpha把嘴唇靠近Tony的后脖颈，那里有着开始变得红肿敏感的腺体，他威胁一样在周围咬了一口，突然感觉身下的人软软的呻吟了一声，一阵甜美腻人的信息素味道散发开来。  
Tony混沌的大脑里突然警铃大作，他仿佛预感到了什么不对劲的事情。  
下一个瞬间，他感到腺体一疼，一股冰凉的液体顺着血管蔓延。

 

Tony的发情期很不规律，因为自从分化以来他就一直在使用抑制剂，虽然对身体没有什么有害影响，但是发情期紊乱算是一个最大的后遗症了。  
他捂着脖子震惊地看着Steve收回手里的那支针管，极细的针头上还挂着悬而未落的一滴药液。Tony声音颤抖地问：“你给我打了什么？”  
面前的男人弯起嘴角一笑，回答到：“黑市上来的好东西，待会你就知道了。”  
Tony感觉到自己被Steve强势的信息素包裹得密不透风，呼吸之间变得滚烫起来，眼前也开始发虚，尽管Tony不知道那药到底是什么，但他着实感觉自己的情况不太好。  
也不知道这种下三滥的药给多少Omega用过，Tony趁着自己还算清醒的时候狠狠地想。  
Steve闻到Omega的味道就像回应他一样，便更加兴奋起来。他顺势脱掉了Tony的裤子，把人抱起来挂在自己身上，伸手一摸后面，果然，湿濡濡的液体已经糊了满手。  
Tony扬起头，想要挣脱Steve的禁锢，但是后者却强行把他按到在桌子上，强迫他跪趴在上面，啪的一声，圆润的屁股上便毫不留情的挨了一巴掌，打得他腿根直颤，疼出了眼泪，还没缓过劲儿，又一巴掌落了下来，皮肤顿时泛起粉红色，更增加了施虐者的虐待欲。  
Tony几次三番想要爬开，却又被拖着脚踝拽了回来。Steve打了几巴掌之后，发现Omega浑身都变得粉嫩嫩的，热气腾腾的，在白炽灯的照射下泛着水光，于是他伸手拉起Tony，发现后者眼角红红的，浓密的睫毛上还挂着一颗欲坠未坠的泪珠，显得楚楚可怜，他起了恻隐之心，伸手想要擦去泪痕，Tony却冷硬的偏过头去，咬紧了嘴唇，任凭自己被发情期的热潮折磨都不肯靠近分毫。  
Steve哼笑一声：“你觉得你还有别的选择吗？”  
“我可以不恨你的，”Tony几乎是从牙缝里挤出来几个字，“Steve Rogers，别逼我。”  
身上的人充耳不闻，反而变本加厉起来。他在Omega光裸的后背上印下几个吻，带着些薄茧的手摸上胸前两颗殷红的乳尖，感受它们微微翘立的状态，爱不释手的揉捏起来。Steve凑近身下人脖子后面那个散发着浓烈甜腻香气的腺体，用嘴唇含着，呼出的热气喷在上面，惹得人没忍住溢出几声轻软的呻吟，看着感觉就连目光都涣散了许多。  
“你该庆幸我还有耐心陪你玩这个。”  
Steve冷哼一声，身下也肿胀的不行，但是面色不改，他手上略带狠劲，圈紧Omega的腰把他拉起来紧贴着自己，听着Tony强忍住但却始终无法忍住的喘息声，一根火热滚烫的东西就这么硬生生的毫不怜惜的顶了进去。  
“啊！”  
Tony顿时含着泪叫了一声，挺直了腰，努力想要缓解这突如其来的胀痛感，下一秒，身后的恶魔非但没有怜悯的意思，反而似乎是得了甜头一般，缓缓往更深处进入。Tony想要挣脱，但Steve的力气实在是太大了，他被禁锢着根本无法动弹分毫，只能像只濒死的天鹅一样，扬起修长的脖颈，无力的发出哀鸣，却又一不小心把致命弱点暴露给了猎食者，身后的人对Tony的锁骨和脖子又舔又咬，留下青紫的痕迹，才恋恋不舍的离开。  
Steve把自己全部埋进Tony的体内，感受着被层层叠叠的软肉挤压着，包裹着，手下是软嫩柔滑的触感，鼻尖处萦绕着足以令人醉死其中的气味，Steve真心觉得，自己一辈子都愿意这样待在这里。  
他抓紧Omega的手臂，腰胯顶撞了起来，一下一下从最开始的试探，到最后变成恨不得要把Tony钉死在自己身上的力度。Steve喘着粗气去咬Tony红红的耳垂，感觉自己剩下的这个小Omega似乎已经被自己操到失去了神识，只是嗯嗯啊啊的叫个不停，有些沙哑的嗓音一声比一声柔媚，胸前的两颗红豆肿着，身下秀气的一根翘在腿间，随着两人的动作晃动，无人抚慰的情况下已经不知道射了多少回。Steve坏心的伸手去摸，没料想刚一握住，只感觉Tony短促的哭叫一声，胡乱摇着头，一副受不了的样子：  
“放开……啊……”  
一边说着一边想要掰开Steve的手，但后者哪能这么容易就让他得逞，故意从根部狠狠一撸，Omega极度敏感的身子根本受不了这么粗暴的对待，紧绷着身体又射了出来，这次只射出些稀薄的半透明精液，后面的小穴也随之蠕动着夹紧，Steve顿时头皮发麻，他一巴掌拍上右边那瓣肉嘟嘟的屁股以示惩戒，Tony哆嗦了一下，还未完全疲软下去的阴茎又缓缓流出一点没有射干净的精液。Steve看着有趣，大手又在Tony湿漉漉的腿间肆虐，不老实的到处揉搓，腿根和两颗肉球都没能幸免。在这一过程中，Omega始终半眯着漂亮的棕色眼睛，嘴唇微张露出里面艳红的小舌头，眉头有些皱，发出些细弱的呻吟和软糯的低语，很显然是被玩过头的样子。  
“Tony？”  
Steve晃晃怀里的身体，发现并没有回应，他又瞥到了那段白到不容忽视的后脖颈，眼神暗了一下，犹豫了那么两秒，张开嘴露出锋利的犬齿咬了下去。  
出血的一瞬间，甜腻的信息素突然崩盘一般爆发出来，怀里的人开始剧烈挣扎，并伴随着一声高过一声的凄厉的哀喊。  
Steve皱起眉头，觉得不太对劲。  
他感觉Tony颤抖地比刚才更厉害了，额头上挂满了汗珠承受不住地心引力的重量，噼里啪啦往下掉，腺体的部位以肉眼可见的速度起了大片瘀血，看起来十分可怖。饶是Steve，都被这样的情况唬住了，他迅速给Tony披上一件外袍裹紧，一把抱起已经陷入昏迷的Omega冲进门外的大雨中。

tbc.


	7. 无用

Natasha跟着医生在医院空荡荡的走廊上狂奔，使女袍在身后翻飞不断，她的手掌因为刚才在路上滑倒磕出了血，蹭过雪白的墙壁，沾上触目惊心的鲜红。  
医生来到带着她来到一间病房门前，Natasha想都没想就冲了进去，里面的几个人一齐回头看她。  
女孩气还没喘匀，便顿住了脚步。她看见Tony躺在病床上，身上挂着的无数仪器发出刺耳的滴滴声，他单薄的身子藏在被褥里，呼吸的起伏都那么微弱，就连苍白的脸色都跟这周遭的环境毫无二致。  
Peggy从床边站起来，她冲Natasha勉强一笑，笑容里有散不去的疲惫感，接着便拿起自己的大衣出门了。  
尽管她现在心急如焚的想要知道Tony的情况，但Natasha还是没有往前走一步，因为Steve站在床尾处，他目光锁定在Tony紧闭的双眼上，慢慢滑过他的嘴唇和露在外面插着针头的手。  
Natasha无法确定他到底在想些什么。  
一旁的另一名医生微微咳嗽一下提醒道：“Mr.Rogers，您可以先在外面等一会。”  
Steve这才缓慢的收回眼神往外门这边走来，Natasha这才得以靠近病床。两人擦肩而过的时候，Steve突然抓住了女孩的手臂，Natasha睁大了绿色的眼睛看过去，Steve的手劲不小，很显然他也没打算收敛，她只觉得整条胳膊被钳制的很紧，疼痛感让她不由得抿紧了嘴唇。  
“做你该做的，”Steve低头，他的鼻尖微微碰到Natasha红色的卷发，威胁道，“不要以为Bucky喜欢你，我就奈何不了你。”  
他的声音很轻，但却字字笃定，如同惊雷一般砸进Natasha耳朵里，她有那么一刻感觉到整个心脏都好像被冰冷阴毒的藤蔓缠绕起来，紧缩到无法呼吸。  
直到Steve放开她，女孩依旧愣愣的站在原地。  
是他发现了什么吗？还是只是单纯的怀疑？亦或是因为跟Tony走得亲近而被列入重点观察？还是说……  
“……hey，你还好吧？”  
医生的声音将她唤回神，Natasha抱歉的笑了笑，靠近病床：“没事。先生，我该怎么做？”  
她看到了医生眼里的疑虑，及时转移了话题，好在这名医生没有深究。  
“……待会房间里只留你们两个人，熟悉的信息素对他而言会起到放松舒缓的作用，是目前来讲既温和又有效率的治疗腺体创伤的方式了……”  
“先生，能告诉我他是因为什么才变成现在这样的？”Natasha问道。  
医生犹豫再三，叹了口气，终究还是说了出来：“Omega发情诱导剂。”  
女孩皱起眉头：“这类药物不是已经被禁止使用了吗？”  
医生看了她一眼：“任何事物都存在灰色地带，这些东西也不例外。这类药物本身副作用极大，又加上连日情绪波动异常，Alpha的临时标记对腺体的外在破坏，还有抑制剂的多重影响，Omega后颈处的性腺本就脆弱，唉……”说到这里，医生又开始叹气，“估计要小心养一段时间了。”  
说完他又嘱咐了几句，便离开了。  
Natasha确定门窗已经关好之后，慢慢坐到Tony床边，按照医生的吩咐一点一点释放自己的信息素。她轻握住他放在被子外面的那只手，上面已经因为输液留下了好多针眼，因为太过频繁难免会产生淤青。  
她目光一转，又看到Tony脖子后面有贴着一块纱布，血还没止住，把布料都染红了，露出来的部分也是可怖的青紫色，女孩突然鼻子一酸，眼泪便掉了下来，砸在床单上，晕开深色的痕迹。  
“对不起……Tony……我真的很抱歉……”

 

泼墨般的黑夜，更加阴暗的角落里停靠着一辆货车，驾驶位上的人啪的一声扳开了打火机，点燃了嘴里叼着的香烟。  
仅剩的最后一根。  
Thor这么想着，深深地吸了一口，然后缓缓吐出。  
副驾驶的门突然响了一下，来人打开车门的一瞬间就闻到了呛鼻的味道，他挥挥手想要驱赶看不见的烟雾，迟疑了一下，最终还是钻进了车里。  
“又抽烟，说过你多少次了。”  
Loki看着黑暗中一明一灭的星星火光，语气略带嫌弃。  
Thor笑了一声，笑骂：“矫情。”但还是掐灭了只抽了一口的烟，打开车窗，想要扔出去的一瞬间又缩回了手，把香烟仔仔细细的用纸包好放在车座的缝隙里。  
Loki不用看也知道他在做什么：“就这么舍不得这半根烟……”  
“明天你就撤出来。”  
话还没说完，Thor就打断他。Loki顿了一下，说道：“不行，我走了他们怎么办。”  
“会有人顶替你的。”  
“那要多久？”Loki质问道，“从一遍一遍的制定计划熟悉流程我用了将近一年的时间，那下一个人呢？他要多久？再用一年吗？”  
“教区那边已经开始在追查线索，从上游到下游只要有一个人把守不住，Loki，”Thor转头去看，在黑暗中寻找Loki的脸，“他们就会找到你。”  
Loki沉默了一会，最后轻声说道：“我们不是有过最坏的打算……”  
“可我他妈的不能去想你知道吗？！”Thor双手狠狠地砸了一下方向盘，突然间红了眼眶，“你真以为我是为了这几口烟？啊？在那帮狗日的眼皮底下半根头发都有暴露的可能，你还在自欺欺人吗Loki，你他妈是真傻还是装傻？！”  
一顿劈头盖脸的吼完，Thor就后悔了，他只能看清Loki的轮廓，无法看清他的表情，于是Thor伸手去碰他的脸，发现那人脸上湿湿的。  
一时之间，两人都沉默了。  
Loki突然动手翻出了那半根烟，放进嘴里，扭头示意Thor拿打火机，后者找了半天才从车座下面找到，给他点上了。  
黑发青年修长的手指夹着烟，就连吐出烟气的样子都优雅的过分。他有那么一阵子没抽过了，因为会留下味道和痕迹，但今天他不愿意去想这个。  
Loki侧过脸去看Thor，随即皱起眉头啧了一声：“老天，你这头金发也亮得太刺眼了，全世界都看得见。”  
金发男人笑出声，笑着笑着忽然觉得胸口钝痛起来，他用手捂住自己的眼睛，虽然知道Loki肯定看不见，但他依然不想让对方有一丝一毫知道自己流泪的可能，他过了许久都没有说话，最后才终于颤抖着声音开口：“你什么都不懂，Loki，你也根本不知道我到底有多爱你。”  
烟头上的火星亮了很久，终于熄灭了，在那微弱的光亮消失的一瞬间，Thor听到黑暗中传来极轻的一句：“知道，我当然知道，像我爱你一样。”

 

在医院的时光特别缓慢，自Natasha有了特许之后便日夜不分的照顾Tony，发生过Omega出逃事件之后，监视和眼线无处不在，Natasha敏锐的感觉到，整个教区似乎都笼罩在一片阴影之下，所有人的神经都变得极度敏感。  
这几日她无眠无休的守在病床前，看着吊瓶换了一个又一个，但好在Tony的身体状况在不断好转，先是撤掉了呼吸机，后来医生给他换药的时候，Natasha欣慰的看见，虽然伤口上还存在着一个明显的牙印，但已经开始结痂。  
即便Tony面色一天天好起来，但他依旧处在昏迷中，时不时皱紧眉头，仿佛处在一个永远都醒不来的梦魇，严重时挣扎到整张床都在颤抖。对此，Natasha别无他法，只能牢牢抓住他的手，吻吻他的额头，以这种无言的方式默默守着他。在Tony最终安静下来的时候，女孩才发现自己眼泪流到了嘴角边，尝起来苦涩极了。

终于在一个温暖的午后，Tony醒了。  
彼时，Natasha正在趴在床边打瞌睡，Tony眯着眼睛看她凌乱的卷发和浓重的黑眼圈，微微动了一下手臂，女孩就突然惊醒过来。  
“Tony！天哪，”Natasha语气里带着惊喜，Tony见她眼底迅速聚满了泪水，“太好了！你终于醒了，我去叫医生！”  
说完她就风一样的奔出门外，完全忘记床头有按铃这种东西的存在。  
躺在病床上的人稍微挪动了一下身子，感觉身体各处都泛起酸麻的痛感，尤其是脖颈后面的疼痛，如蚂蚁蚀骨一般，令人难以忽视。Tony嗅着空气中残留的消毒水气味，这种平日里令人厌烦的味道现在闻起来竟然莫名安心。  
过了一会，门被推开了，Natasha身后跟着一名医生，他看见Tony往这边看过来，精神状态还算良好，便冲女孩一笑：“看起来恢复的不错。”  
一系列检查过后，医生一边收拾仪器设备一边说：“度过危险期之后，接下来的恢复期特别重要，切记不要再受到外界的强刺激，腺体复原是个很漫长的过程。”  
Natasha给道谢之后，医生便离开了。她给Tony倒了一杯水，扶着他慢慢坐起来靠在床头。  
干燥的嘴唇挨上温水的时候，Tony听见Natasha说了一句“对不起”。  
他摇摇头：“你没有对不起谁，只是……”他脑海里突然闪现Wanda和那个陌生人的脸，闭了闭眼睛，太阳穴一阵胀痛，“不过你放心，我什么都不会说。”  
Natasha无所谓的耸肩，撇撇嘴：“就算你把我说出来，我也什么都不知道，他们从来都是通过马大联系我，除了给你枪的那个人。”  
Tony挑眉：“你是说Loki？”  
Natasha眨眨眼睛：“我不知道他叫什么，他叫Loki吗，这名字还蛮有意思的。”她弯着嘴角笑，整张脸都生动了起来。  
Tony也笑了，他看着Natasha由衷的说道：“谢谢你，这几天照顾我。”  
女孩摆摆手，站起身来：“说这些做什么，倒把我弄的不好意思，”她走到门边的一排按钮处，仔细看了看上面的说明，“医生说在其他人来之前通一下风比较好，而且你现在也不需要我的信息素了，我刚进来的时候都被我自己的味道呛了一下。”说着她拨弄了一下其中一个按钮。  
“你的信息素？”Tony重复了一句，疑惑地问。  
“是啊，昏迷的时候医生说你需要熟悉的信息素来苏醒恢复，所以就把我叫来了，你是不知道我看到你的时候整个人都紧张的不行……”  
接下来Natasha说的什么，Tony一个字都没听见，他又仔仔细细的闻了一下。  
一丝信息素的味道都没有。  
“我怎么没闻到？”Tony皱起眉头，就是这么一瞬间的功夫，他只觉得自己心慌意乱，心跳如同擂鼓，刚才在脑海里一闪而过的画面又不断出现，他不顾浑身的酸痛直起身子，“现在屋子里还有味道吗？”  
Natasha被他的样子吓了一跳，说话有些磕巴：“是……是啊，所以我才通风……哎！Tony！你做什么？！”  
Tony猛地掀开被子，扯掉手上的针头，什么也不顾就往病房外跑，Natasha愣了一秒急忙跟了上去。  
“Tony！”  
走廊上空无一人，但Natasha知道，守卫就在不远的地方，并且，在这么敏感的监护时期，一旦Tony超出底线越过可控的安全范围，那些人就会毫不犹豫的射杀，不管对方是不是一个大病初愈的Omega。  
想到这里，Natasha冷汗不禁都冒出来了。  
就在Tony跑到拐弯的地方，猝不及防撞上了一个人，那人也被意料之外的冲击撞到后退了几步，他反应过来之后，一把抓住Tony禁锢住他，语含怒意：“又想跑？”  
Tony摇摇眩晕的脑袋，睁大眼睛看着Steve，瞳孔骤然紧缩，试图推开对方的手，但无论他怎么挣扎，那人始终纹丝不动，Tony的手腕甚至都被抓红了一圈，可他还是在不听话的想要挣脱，Steve在耐心耗尽的最后一刻手上一使力，把人拉到了怀里，手同时伸进了Omega的裤子里捏了几把挺翘的屁股，威胁道：  
“再动，我就再干你一次，就在这里，你可以试试。”  
果然，感到危险的Omega没了动静，窝在Steve怀里，身体却还在微微颤抖着。  
“Mr.Rogers，他现在还在恢复期。”Natasha想要靠近，但刚走动一步，Steve便抬起头来：  
“不要再靠近了。”  
女孩只好停下脚步：“先生，您……”  
Steve打断Natasha的话：“我感激你帮助他，但让你来医院已经是我最大的容忍了。”  
这时听见骚乱的医生赶了过来，他刚到就看见Steve带着Tony正准备离开，他也注意到对方大主教的身份，但本着医者的原则还是犹豫着开口试图制止：“Mr.Rogers！病人还没完全恢复，现在不适合……”  
Steve冲他扬了扬手里的一张纸，上面赫然印着“出院证明”，下面还有一个龙飞凤舞的落款签字。  
看着医生无奈的停下，Steve便知道他已经看清楚了，于是不再耽搁，抱起Tony消失在了走廊拐角处。  
Natasha无助的靠住墙壁滑下，她仰头看天花板上的灯光，层层叠叠的影子晕染在墙壁上，整个世界模糊一片。

 

“我可以给你找最好的家庭医生，”Steve看着跟他并排而坐的Tony，语气放缓，“但你不能在医院待下去了。”  
Tony一直偏着头看窗外，哪怕那扇车窗户被帘子挡住了大部分，只能从缝隙里看到外面狭窄的那一片世界。  
Steve见Tony不说话，也不急，只是吩咐司机开得慢一点，不要太颠簸。  
车子开动，往医院大门驶去，果然慢了很多。Tony伸手稍微拨开钉在车窗上的帘子往外看，三五个红袍使女出现在门口的人行道上，从车子旁边路过。  
Tony眯了眯眼睛。  
其中一个使女侧了侧身体，从双翼白帽下露出了一缕金棕色的头发和半张脸。  
Tony的呼吸顿时停滞住了，脑袋里嗡鸣一片，他急切的把住车门边缘，极力看过去。  
那张脸他太熟悉了，在昏迷的那段时间里他曾深陷无数黑暗的梦魇，这副年轻的面孔流着泪的样子每每出现都能让他感受到撕心裂肺的痛楚，哪怕他们只相处过短短的那么一段时间。  
“Wanda……”  
Tony把住车门开关的一瞬间，Steve欺身过来抓住了他的手，欣赏他眼睁睁的看着女孩就这么消失在了视线里却急得什么都做不了的样子。他贴近Tony的耳朵，声音极尽温柔：  
“你们是朋友，不是吗？”他顿了顿，看着Omega咬紧了牙关，笑了一声，“所以开心点，Tony，我让她来陪你了。”  
tbc.


	8. 剥夺

“病人倒是没有什么大碍，身体机能都算良好，”家庭医生站门口，一边收拾东西一边对Steve说道，“只是受了惊吓，需要静养，对信息素的接受能力暂且还没有恢复，毕竟腺体受了损伤……”  
“那会影响他的生育能力吗？”  
Steve看向一旁直到现在才开口问了一句的Artha嬷嬷，后者看见他有些不善的目光，只是微笑着点了点头作为回应。  
医生来回扫了一眼二人，说道：“生育能力……跟腺体没有什么特别大的关系。”  
Steve见Artha明显舒了一口气，也不做理会，只是把医生送了门口：“谢谢您的帮助。”  
医生看着他，有些欲言又止的犹豫，但最终还是开口道：“Rogers先生，不怕您责备我多管闲事，只是这种情况，希望您能好好照顾病人……”  
话里有话，Steve当然明白医生意有所指，他也懂这些，但是不知为什么话从他人嘴里说出来就是那么不顺耳。  
“我明白。”  
Steve打断医生的话，后者见他这样，也不能再说些什么，便只好离开。

Tony倚靠在床头，看着Artha嬷嬷在旁边搅动一碗汤，试图让它变凉一些，他提醒道：“嬷嬷，我现在不饿，也不渴。”  
但年长的女人就像是没有听见一样，继续手上的活计，搅了几下之后她站起身来，拿着勺子送到Tony嘴边：“喝了它，你会感到舒服的。”  
男孩抬眼看着面前的人，棕色的瞳仁一眨不眨，他加重了语气：“我不想喝，没胃口。”  
Artha嬷嬷又把勺子往前递了递，上面的汤汁都快碰到Tony的上唇，她笑着：“听话，你是想喝的。”  
不知怎的，Tony心头猛地窜起一股莫名的火气，烧得他喉咙发紧，胸膛内灼灼鼓动着的心脏此刻也因为这股无名火而跳动的愈发剧烈，念头一瞬间产生，在他还没来得及思考的时候，身体已经做出了反应。  
那只碗被狠狠地夺了过来，然后投掷在门板上，碎裂成片。  
“我说了，我不想喝。”  
下一秒，Tony闷哼出声，他翻滚着倒在床铺上，抱着胳膊急促的喘息着，过了那么一会儿，他才勉强抬起头看着站在床头的女人，她手里的电击棍亮着一颗刺眼的红灯，只要稍微挨到皮肤就会发出滋啦作响的声音。  
“病还没好，就不要闹出这么大动静。”Artha嬷嬷轻声说道，她往门口走去，“我再去给你拿一碗过来。”  
Tony忍痛坐起身来，咬着牙说了一句：“走狗。”  
Artha嬷嬷顿住了脚步，她微微转头，只留下一个侧面：“是信徒，孩子，我们都是信徒。”  
Tony咬了咬嘴唇，看见门口处站着Peggy，她抱着双臂隐匿在阴影里，看着Artha与她擦肩而过走下楼梯，才慢慢挪进有光亮的地方。她眼睛眨也不眨盯着Tony，后者兀自揉着刚才被电击到疼痛的背部，直到她终于开口说了第一句话：  
“你知道吗，有时候我只是看着你，就觉得其实一切还是有希望的。”  
Tony手顿住了，他仰起头：“你是指把我抓回来这件事吗？”  
Peggy耸肩：“从某种程度上来讲，是这样的，但不完全是。”  
“你认为希望这种词语出现在这里，真的合适吗？”Tony冲她笑了笑。  
Peggy看着他的笑脸，眼尾弯弯的，卷卷的头发看起来十分柔软，阳光洒在他的被面上，一切都是暖洋洋，毛茸茸的，让人无力想起生活的阴暗面，看见这张面孔的那一刻，脑海里便会简单的只剩下美好的词语。  
Peggy不想就这么承认，在医院见到他被Steve抱着进来的时候，自己其实是妒忌的。她从来不认为自己是个善妒的女人，不管是面对其他恩爱或看似恩爱的夫妻，还是深陷一段不实不美满的婚姻。因为她不需要这种稍加风雨就能被轻易摧折的东西，哪怕那天她看到自己以后永不能生育的诊断书，也只是几日的痛苦和震惊，过后的日子里她就把这满腔热血献给了所信奉的真理。  
而没有哪个男人能够成为真理，Steve也不例外。  
可这一切在Tony到来之后便悄悄死灰复燃了起来，Peggy试图不去想这些，但无可争辩的事实就是，他是一个年轻健康的，能够生育的Omega，上帝给予他这般馈赠，如此诱人，如此招人嫉恨。埋葬的深处对于母性的渴望重新困扰了她，即便她恨透了这种感觉，但没有办法，本能使然。  
合适，当然合适，Peggy在心里这样想，但她最终还是没能说出口。  
“快些养好身体，我们都盼着有新生命的降临。”  
Peggy握了握门框，她看见Tony脸上的笑意更深了，眼波雾水盈盈，似是要挂不住落下泪来，她终究还是见不得这个，转身离开，只留下一个仓惶的背影。

 

步入初冬之后的整个北方便更加充满了肃杀的气息，雾霾使天空呈现出灰黑色，铺压在城市上空的烟尘颗粒能连续数日遮挡住阳光，暴露在外的土地寸草不生，甚至连温室里人工繁育的植株都开始枯萎。  
就在这样的天气里，Peter已经迟了预产期很久的那个日子，在一个星期二狂风呼啸的上午悄然而至。  
Tony和Natasha从采购中心急匆匆赶回来的时候，整个大厅里挤满了人，餐厅的长桌上摆着各种颜色样子精巧的马卡龙和小蛋糕，食物和香槟的气味围绕着每一个人。大主教们站在桌边，觥筹交错，推杯换盏，喜悦的气氛充斥着他们，哪怕这其中只有一个人是这个孩子的生父。  
“Wade Wilson，”Natasha一边摘下自己双翼帽，一边对Tony说道，“就是站在最右边的高个子。”  
Tony不动声色的看过去，他看见男人一身黑色西装，领带一丝不苟的系着。他周了皱眉头，问道：  
“是脸上有疤痕的那个，是吗？”  
Natasha点头：“他是雇佣兵出身，基列国建国最大元勋之一，那几道疤痕据说是在西雅图孤身卧底武装分子内部的时候留下的。”  
她说到“武装分子”的时候，还手动加了冒号在头顶，嘴巴撇着，极度不屑的样子，看起来十分可爱。Tony忍不住捏了捏她的脸，把她手拍掉，笑道：  
“好了好了，你不用摆这个姿势我也明白，”他把自己的外袍脱下来挂好之后，环顾四周，“主教夫人们呢，在Peter那里吗？”  
Natasha带着他往二楼走：“他们在别的屋里，Peter那现在应该只有马大，咱们看一眼去。”  
二人刚上到二楼的走廊，面前就走过好几个拿着纱布和医疗箱的马大，神色匆匆，不等他们两个跟过去，尽头一个房间里突然传出一阵隐秘的呜咽声，伴随着低哑的哭喊，听得人头皮一紧。Tony和Natasha听到这声音，急忙往房间那边走过去，靠得越近，一股清甜的信息素带着一丝血腥味就愈发清晰。Tony现在还没痊愈，根本闻不出这股味道，只觉得这空气里血味粘稠，再加上怕新生儿受寒，炉火烧得正旺，憋闷的透不过气来，冷冽的初冬季节里竟然叫人生生的出了一额头的汗。  
Natasha走了几步便觉得头脑发胀，被这股子血腥味搅得有些反胃，强撑住身体靠到了门口，在女佣和接生医生一片忙碌的身影中，找到了Tony。  
可能是生产的情况不太好，并没有人注意到混乱中多出了一个人。Tony蹲在Peter床边，把手伸进层层叠叠的被褥握住了男孩的手，那只手微微颤抖着收紧。  
“hey，Peter，”Tony轻声叫着，“坚持住，我在这儿陪着你。”  
床上的男孩睫毛颤了颤，转了头看过来，棕色的卷发被汗打湿贴在额头上，眼角红红的，脸上布满了泪水和汗水，他试图冲Tony笑，但是却连这点力气都快用尽了，只能动动唇角。  
“使劲啊！”负责分配Peter的嬷嬷Rita在旁边一个劲的催着他，掐着他大腿的手都开始泛白，“用力，为了你的孩子，用力啊！”  
Peter又感到一阵阵痛，他扬起脖颈，努力喘息着，全身肌肉都紧绷了起来，这次他没有发出任何声音，只是用尖锐的犬齿紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，甚至都渗出了丝丝血珠。Tony的手被抓得很疼，但他没心思想这个。过了仿佛是世界上最漫长的几秒钟之后，Peter突然泄力瘫倒在了枕头上，眼睛半眯着似乎是失去了意识。Tony急忙直起身子去看：  
“怎么回事！他怎么样？”  
“生了！生了！”站在床尾的医生惊喜的大喊，“祝贺你们，是个健康的Omega女孩！”  
Tony在一片混乱和欢呼中回头看过去，只见医生手里抱着一个团子，倒处都是血淋淋的，画面实在不怎么美观，但却挡不住在场人的愉悦。  
剪断脐带的婴儿被简单的擦了擦身体，就马上送到了早就等在门口的Wilson夫人手中。Tony看到那个女人，她头发盘得整整齐齐的，抱着孩子哭得一塌糊涂。  
她颤抖着双手捧着这个来之不易的，现在正号啕大哭的新生儿，在她额头上印下一吻，无比虔诚：“感谢上帝，感谢万能的主，赐予我可爱漂亮的女儿。”  
Tony的心脏一瞬间揪了起来，他看着主教夫人们围绕在Wilson夫人身边，满面笑容的恭喜她获得一个小生命。她们穿着代表身份和地位的羊绒大衣，优雅高贵的站在那里，谁又能相信她们是剥夺他人孩子的恶魔呢？  
他看向同样站在门边的Natasha，女孩也恰巧向这边看来，她眼底的无助和悲伤深深地刺痛了Tony。  
他不寒而栗起来，意识到自己还握着Peter的手，男孩的手比他稍小一点，手指蜷缩在一起，哪怕是躲在厚厚的被褥里，也是冰冷的，汗湿的，人还在陷在脱力的昏迷中。  
他会知道自己的孩子已经被其他人占有了吗？他知道之后会怎么办呢？Tony看着Peter濡湿的睫毛，忍不住想。  
他甚至忍不住去想自己的未来，说不准他也会有一个孩子，然后在出生的那一刻就被残忍的剥夺了为人父的权利……  
不行！Tony使劲闭了闭眼睛，强行禁止自己继续想下去。  
他决不允许这样的事发生。

 

Peter生产之后的一段时间内都会住在这个精心装扮的别墅里。这里专门被打造成为Omega的生产和产后中心，还有每隔几日才会与自己孩子见一面的亲自哺乳的机会，其余的时间都会由马大送来吸奶器，把母乳装进瓶子里带走，根本不会给这些可怜的Omega丝毫接触婴儿的可能。  
Tony和Natasha得空便到这里来探望Peter，当然，这也是经过允许之后才能短暂停留的一小段时间。  
Tony悄悄推开门，他看见Peter没有像往常一样坐在或躺在床上，而是背对着自己站在窗边，胳膊晃动着，嘴里哼着些小曲。  
Peter注意到了Tony，他转过身来，脸上带着大大的笑容，Tony好久都没见他这么开心过了。他怀抱着一个襁褓，声音脆脆的，但充满了温柔：  
“你来了！快来看看我的孩子。”  
Tony放下手里刚买的东西，靠了过去。婴儿小小的脸蛋包裹在小被子里，小手露在外面晃晃悠悠的，一把抓住了Tony的小拇指，然后咧开小嘴无声的笑了起来。  
“真是太可爱了，”Tony忍不住亲了亲宝宝的滑嫩的脸颊，“你一定是这个世界上最美丽的公主。”  
“Vanessa，”Peter笑着看向怀里的孩子，眼神里藏不住缓缓流淌的爱意，“我给她取的名字。”  
“很好听。”Tony点点头，他看着这个幼小的生命，棕色的瞳仁神似她的生父，倒映着光的影子。  
Tony从前只知血脉相连的生物学原理，从自己那早已经逝去的父母亲那里也无法寻找家人的踪迹，却在真实看到的这一刻不禁感慨起来生命绵延不息的奇妙魅力。  
“他很像你，眼睛，特别是眼睛。”Tony说道，他看到Peter伸出舌头做了个鬼脸：  
“我就说吧，Natasha实在是眼拙得很，这都看不出来。”  
这时，门被敲响了，Peter一瞬间紧张了起来，他抱紧了自己的孩子，整个人呈现出一种保护姿态，直到门被打开，外面站着Wilson夫人和他们家里的女佣。  
“时间到了，Peter，把Doris给我吧。”  
Wilson夫人伸出双手，脸上带着微笑。  
Tony看得出来Peter在犹豫，在挣扎。是了，哪一个父亲或者母亲愿意亲手把自己的孩子交给他人呢？  
但Peter最终还是走了过去，把襁褓给了Wilson夫人。后者接过去之后，只是短暂的冲孩子的生父点点头，便匆匆离去，门在面前关上。  
整个过程，Peter显得异常沉默，Wilson夫人走了好久之后，他才动了动，转过身来，努力摆出了一副笑脸：  
“跟我说说外面的事吧，他们现在不让我出去，我很好奇。”  
但眼眶是红的，分明是哭了。  
Tony不忍心戳穿他自以为是的伪装，他耸耸肩：“well，就是那些琐碎的事情，你知道的，什么Walker夫人的大衣被栅栏勾坏了，什么Robinson家的凤尾鹦鹉死掉了之类的，拜托，这种鬼气候也就人类能活下来了……”  
Tony渐渐停下了，因为他看见Peter眼泪在止不住的往下掉。开始还是默不作声的流泪，后来就变成了蹲下来发泄一般的哭泣，听着令人心都要碎了。  
Tony的喉咙也有些发酸，他看着Peter窝在地毯上，看了良久，最后转过头，望着窗外那颗光秃秃的树上最后一片枯叶被风卷走，长叹了一口气。

 

回到Rogers家宅子的时候，Tony明显感觉到时间已经很晚了。他在门口缓慢的摘下围巾，兜帽和外袍，整齐的摆好，挂在衣架上。转身便看见Steve坐在客厅的沙发上，面前的桌上摆着两杯红酒，一杯略少，是已经喝过的，另一杯很显然没有动过。  
Steve抬眼看了看挂在墙上的钟表，也没有提Tony回来的时间，也没有问为什么这么晚才回来，只是点头示意他过来。  
Tony顿了一会。  
后颈的腺体隐隐作痛起来，他对安全屋那晚的记忆有些模糊，但钻心的疼痛却好像刻在骨子里一样，怎么也忘不掉，午夜梦回的时候还经常因为这记忆里的痛感而辗转反侧。  
“Mrs.Rogers还没回来吗？”  
Tony试图打消Steve让他过去的这个想法，这个时候搬出Peggy是再好不过的了。  
“她今晚留宿她母亲家，”Steve看出了Tony的意图，笑道，“只是想跟你一起喝一杯，放心。”  
Tony咬住嘴唇，他实在没有心情和Steve斡旋，于是他快步走到桌边，不等对方开口说些什么便举起酒杯一饮而尽。  
“好了，酒喝完了，Rogers先生你该休息了，我也该上楼了。”说完，Tony转身就往楼梯那里走。  
Steve显然没想到他的这一举动，愣了有那么一秒，但紧接着他暗自勾起了嘴角。  
“你不可能永远躲着我的，”他的声音还是没能让Tony定下脚步，“今天红色感化中心派嬷嬷来了，提醒了我仪式的事情，就在后天。”  
说完，Steve啜了一口酒，悠然的往Tony那边看过去。  
Omega听到之后，扶住栏杆的手猛地握紧了，他感到背后灼烧的目光，如芒在背，但他头都没有回，一步一步走了上去。  
总有一天，我会离开并毁掉这个鬼地方，他想着，脑海里闪过一张张绝望的带泪的脸，无助的哭泣和鲜少流露的笑容。  
你们等着。  
tbc.


End file.
